Bella and Emmett's Story
by TwilightTHG-Macy
Summary: Bella and Emmett get married and go on there honeymoon. Bella is already a vampire. What happenson there honeymoon? What happens to Jacob, Edward and Rosalie?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! I do NOT own the video that I used the lines to on you tube called How Twilight Should Have Ended… The lines are in bold, italic and underlined.

My name is Bella Swan. My mate is Emmett Cullen. We are going to get married in a month. I can't wait. After we get married we are going on a honeymoon to South America. I'm already a vampire so we would then go hunting for panthers and all the other animals that I have no clue that exist that live there.

WEDDING- The room where we were getting married was beautiful. Emmett was handsome. Everyone said I was beautiful which I would say so myself. Everything was a light color blue. My dress, Emmett's tux, the flowers, the chairs, seriously EVERYTHING! Emmett's vampire dad, Carlisle, walked me down the isle. I was so happy. This was exactly what I wanted. My dress was beautiful. It was a ball gown dress. The top before it went out into the puff of the dress was white. The bottom was light blue. It had sparkles everywhere. I wore a little tiara on my head that Emmett's little sister Alice had picked out for me. Alice, Rosalie and Esme wore light blue dresses that fit tight to there body. It cut off right above there knees. Esme and Rose had a bouquet of blue and white flowers. Alice had a small woven basket with blue and white pedals like the ones laying on the sheet that came down from the stairs to where everyone was standing. It was also a light shade of blue. Emmett's tux had light blue pants and jackets the same color as the bottom of my dress. Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were wearing the same tux as Emmett's was. Their shirts under the jackets were white. The chairs had a blue sheet over every single one.

HONEYMOON- I was now officially Bella Cullen. We were on a plane to god knows where in the South America. Emmett still wouldn't tell me exactly where we were going and at the airport he wouldn't let me look at the board or listen to the flight attendants when we were boarded. I had no clue what was in my suitcase above our heads in the overhead bin. Alice had packed it for me. The only thing I knew I had was a few books in my carry-on bag.

TWO HOURS LATER- We had finally landed but was not where we were going yet. We had another layover flight that was three more hours long. I wish we were there already. Ugh…

THREE HOURS AFTER THAT- We had finally landed for the last time. Emmett ended up carrying me, both of my bags, and both of his all the way out of the airport to get a cab. The cab then took us to a small loft with no houses around for miles. It was perfect and beautiful. It was a little small, but for a few weeks, it would be perfect. I could not live here. We both had way to much stuff for this little loft. I knew we wouldn't live here because we were hours away by plane between both of our families. Ever since I became a vampire I still keep in touch with my family. We would live with Emmett's family and we're working on finding a house close to them to live in for a few years. Then we'll move in with them. Emmett had already had my car that I was going to get when we got back. He got me a black Bugatti Veyron. This is the most expensive car on the market –which cost 1,700,000 dollars- and the fastest car -which goes from 0-60 mph in 2.5 seconds. This car's top speed is 267 mph. Best cars for a vegetarian vampire.

FLASHBACK- It was August 15, 2011. It was a week away from prom which Emmett forced me to go to. Alice said holding onto Jasper's arm, "Bella, we're going to check out then we'll head over to your parents house."

I replied, "Okay'" like it was completely normal but I was ready to leave and was excited to see my mom and Phil again. It would be nice to see them again. I hadn't seen them in a few months. I had texted, e-mailed, and talked to my mom over the phone, but I hadn't seen her since they left for Florida and I went off to Forks, Washington to stay with my dad.

I got a phone call from who I thought it was Emmett. It was a guy but not my Emmett. It sounded like a vampire but no one I knew. A light but deep voice with the ringing voice of a vampire said, "Hello Bella. I'm James. Your little friends ran into my group while we were hunting in Canada. No one hunts on our turf. I didn't want a fight with your friends so you seemed like the easiest prey I could get my hands on without getting into a fight but still cause pain inflicting on the Cullen clan. I already knew about you and I know you know about me. I found out your address and went there but no Bella. So I found your former address and found that your mom and Phil had got an earlier plane here. I kidnapped them and I want you to meet me at your old dance studio. If you show up with Alice and Jasper or anyone else then your parents including Charlie will have to pay the price for that. Come alone or there dead. See you soon." He hung up before I could say anything back.

I ran past Alice and Jasper at the check out counter without them noticing and ran outside and got a cab. I got in when the driver said with a dark mysterious voice that gave me chills asked, "Where to little missy?"

"To Betty's Dance Academy," I replied with no hint of horror or sadness. Good.

"Yes maim little missy," he said right back to me with a little hint of confusion in his voice. He was probably wondering why I was heading there. I probably would to if I were him. That place has been shut down for years. He probably thought I was going to rob all of the houses around there and that was a good spot to figure out which way you would go.

When we got there I paid him plus a couple of dollars for a tip. I wasn't quite ready to go inside but anything to save my mom, dad, and Phil. I let out a little, "Hhhhhhh… here we go." I walked towards the door my whole frame shaking from fear.

When I got inside I saw James. I wanted to run but I knew I couldn't and wouldn't. I would do anything to save my parents.

When I was inside the door I saw James a few yards away from me. He said with a small grin on his face, "Bella, Bella, oh Bella. So you did decide to come here after all?"

I could tell that no one else was here besides James and I. I said with a little hint of anger, "There not even here."

Well that was a big mistake. James grabbed me at my shoulder crushing my collarbone. I screamed out in pain. Another mistake. James threw my across the room to a corner of a wall. I hit my head hard. I lifted up my hand to the collarbone not crushed up to my head where it had hit then pulled it back down to look at my hand. It was filled with blood. The next time I blinked James was standing in front of me with his hand locked around my wrist. He was pulling the hand smeared with blood all over it close to his mouth. I closed my hand so he couldn't drink the blood already out of my body. He didn't like that so he decided to crush every bone in my leg. I screamed for about ten minutes straight while he was just starring at my with a huge grin on his face. I had tears running all down my face. Then James opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into my skin. Just then Alice and Jasper came bursting through the door. Alice grabbed James and pulled him away from me. She started to rip him to pieces. Jasper started tearing out the floor board and set the hole on fire. Alice started to throw pieces of James into the fire. Then Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle came in. Edward, Rosalie, and Esme went over to help with James. Emmett and Carlisle came over to me. I was screaming because the venom was burning my hand where James had bitten me. Carlisle was trying to fix my leg and collarbone as much as he could. Emmett was going to try and suck the venom out but said, "Carlisle, I don't think I'll be able to stop once I've started."

Carlisle replied, "Emmett, it's your choice. You can let the change happen or suck the venom out."

Alice suddenly appeared next to me. She said in her light beautiful ringing voice, "Carlisle it's going to happen. I've seen it." She of coarse had seen it in one of her little visions. She always does.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Alice," Carlisle replied. Alice rolled her eyes.

_**Alice said, "Emmett, why don't you just let her become a vampire." Carlisle agreed with, "Yes!" Emmett said, "Ewe. No!" Alice said, "Ugh, why not? Emmett replied, "Just because!" "Is it because you're afraid of commitment." "No!" Jasper asked, "Is it because you think she'll be able to play baseball better than you?" Emmett replied kind of annoyed, "No!" Alice asked, "Then what's the hold up? It's like you're a recovering drug addict that's dating crack. It's never going to work." I then but in by screaming a little, then saying, "Ugh. It hurts so badly!" Emmett said, "I don't want her to become a monster. It's better if she just has a long and happy life with me." I thought of me on Emmett's back holding on when I'm like 90 years old and him saying, "You better hold on tight spider monkey." Then I say, "Did you say something Emm? Whooh!" Then, of Emmett running off at vampire speed and my dentures flying out of my mouth. Apparently so did Alice and Carlisle. Alice said, "That is so lame." Carlisle butts in by saying, "Not to mention, really gross!" I butt in again by telling them, "Does anyone care about what I have to say about all this?" Emmett made a, "Sssshhhhhh," noise then said, "Don't talk. You're injured." Carlisle said, "We only have moments left." Alice said, "This is just stupid. What is she going to experience as a human that she can't as a veggie vampire anyway? Oh wait. I know. It's that guy, because I can see the future." She pointed to Jacob Black. Jacob said shirtless, "Check out my bazillion ab muscles." How did he get here? Oh, well. "Psh, like that's ever going to happen," Emmett said pretty annoyed. Jasper said with a guilty tone to his voice, "Guys, just a heads up, I think we might have set the building on fire." Carlisle finally said, "There's no more time. Emmett if this is what you want, and then find the will to save her." Emmett finally decided and said, "Okay Bella, I'm going to make the pain" I cut him off by saying, "To late. I'm already a vampire." I rushed away using my vampire speed and yelled out, "Let's go eat some people! Whooh!"**_

Emmett started running after me along with the rest of his family. Alice kept yelling out, "Wait your supposed to be a veggie vampire. You can't eat people! You have to eat animals! God this chick is not right! Emmett why did you have to fall in love with her!"

END OF FLASHBACK

ENDNOTE: Thanks for reading. Please comment and PM me. Tell me if I should keep writing and any ideas you have for the next chapter. I'll tryand put as many as I can in. Hope you liked it. Thanks so much. I hope to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own the song Almost Lover. The lyrics are in bold.

Emmett and I were hunting out in a dessert. We had found some grey foxes, jack lopes, and camels. We only got one camel each because we don't want to put them in endangerment and they were really big and carried lots of blood in them so we didn't need much. Most of the grey foxes we found were kind of small so when we saw most of them we just kept hunting. The jack lopes were small and a strange creature. We only had a few of those but it didn't matter because we had the camels. The take down of the animals were easy because they weren't used to people hunting.

I loved the desert. It reminded me of home. I love the sun. Even as a vampire. I sparkle now but it makes me happy to sit in the sun and be prettier than ever.

When Emmett and I were full, I sat down in the sand. After Emmett realized I had stopped, he turned around and came back to sit next to me in the soft sand. He asked me with concern in his voice, which I rarely herd out of him, "What's wrong, Bells?"

"I want to sit here for a while and sit in the sun. You know I love the sun. You know it reminds me of home and we hardly ever get sun in Forks. Can we just sit here for a while?"

"Of course we can. I should've known if I brought you here you would have to stay in the sun while we're freaking vampires and all we do is sparkle in the sun," he replied to my answer with joking in his tone.

I just rolled my eyes back at him. I knew Emmett wouldn't leave me here so I lay down. Emmett followed me. He then reached for my hand. We both turned our head to look at each other. His golden eyes were beautiful. My eyes were still a hint of red. I had just turned into a vampire not even a year ago. My eyes were almost through with the change of color. Maybe then it wouldn't freak Emmett out so much and I wouldn't have to worry about wearing brown contacts anymore.

After almost 2 hours of Emmett and me laying in the sand staring at each other sparkling away, we decided to go to travel around. I had never been out of the United States or Canada. I had only been to Canada once but never to South America. We were in Santiago, Chile. We were going to go on a tour of the city. Maybe the others on the tour wouldn't sit to close. We had an umbrella with us so we would stand underneath it so the sun wouldn't shine on us. We were going to wear pants and long sleeve shirts just in case.

At Santiago we took our tour. We rode in a horse drawn carriage all around. The city was beautiful. Emmett hummed my favorite song 'Almost Lover' by 'A Fine Frenzy.' The first time he finished he started again so I sang all the words while he just hummed along.

** Your fingertips across my skin**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind, images**

**You sang me Spanish lullabies**

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye, my almost lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dreams**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long, my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

**We walked along a crowded street**

**You took my hand and danced with me in the shade**

**And when you left you kissed my lips**

**You told me you would never ever forget these images, no**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye, my almost lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dreams**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long, my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

**I cannot go to the ocean**

**I cannot try the streets at night**

**I cannot wake up in the morning**

**Without you on my mind**

**So you've gone and I'm haunted**

**And I bet you were just fine**

**Did I make that easy to walk right in and out of my life?**

**Goodbye, my almost lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Why can't you just let me be?**

**So long, my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

When we were finished I realized the cart had stopped. The driver was staring at Emmett and I. Was the sun shining on us? I looked at Emmett, no sparkles. I looked in the small mirror on the carriage. No, no sparkles. Sp I decided to ask, "What's wrong, sir?"

He replied with shock in his tone, "Oh, I'm sorry maim. You just sing, well, beautifully!"

"Well thank you! But, can we get back to tour, please?"

"Oh, of course! Sorry for the delay."

Emmett went back to humming but I didn't sing anymore that time. When Emmett was almost done with that song, the driver asked, "Do you mind singing again, please?"

I was thinking well, of course not. Why can't you just drive the horses while I enjoy my vampire honeymoon? I didn't want to be rude so I said, "Sure."

I sang the same song three and a half more times then the tour was finally over. Emmett paid the man while I walked off without him. I was mad at the man. It was cloudy right now so I didn't need Emmett and the umbrella.

While I was walking down the street, I walked past a store with the cutest little dress in the window. I stopped and looked at it. It was hot pink. It would cut off right above your knees. It puffed out in the middle of your rib cage and went down to the end. It had small butterflies of purple, blue, white, and green everywhere on the puffy part. It would be the perfect dress for Alice. There was another dress that was bright yellow. It was skin tight until it got to your hips. Then it hung loosely down to mid calf. The top and bottom of the dress had a strip of the same yellow that was wavy. The spaghetti strap had the same kind of fabric. This would be the best Esme dress. Now if I could just find Rose a dress.

I waited for Emmett to catch up to me. When he was finally standing beside me I told him, "I have to get those dresses for Alice and Esme! I want to look for Rose a dress too."

Emmett was happy to go in with me to buy the dresses and look for Rose a dress. He was on the other side of the store than me when he yelled out, "Hey Bells! Come over here I think I found a dress."

I laughed a small laugh because Emmett is always so loud and I saw one of the store employees give Emmett a look. When I got over there, he was holding out a long purple dress. It had sequins in a curly design on the torso part. I didn't think Rose would like this kind of dress so I had to ask, "Who is this dress for anyway?"

He gave a small grin and gave him a hard smack on his huge upper bicep knocking off his balance. I giggled. I forgot I was still considered a 'newborn' and was still stronger. I remember when I had just first became a vampire Emmett just had to arm wrestle me. It was a pretty funny sight. His whole family had watched. I started giggling even harder at the thought of that. I knew Emmett wouldn't let me put the dress back so I accepted the dress and put it on my arm along with Alice and Esme's dresses. Then I went back over to the other side of the store to keep looking when I saw it. It was the perfect dress for Rose. It was baby blue. The strap went up from the middle from the top. It had a ripple of the fabric down the middle. It cut up right below the knees. I called to the other side of the store, "Emmett, I found Rosalie a dress." When I knew he was looking, I pointed up to the dress on the shelf. I walked over to it a little faster than meant to but I had to get it. I jumped up and grabbed the dress. I wasn't focused and fell and landed right on my elbow. If I were human it would have been broken. Emmett was already there next to me and I told him the plan. He helped me up. I was clutching the elbow I fell on and had the worst pain related face I could manage while Emmett was carrying the dresses over to the counter. They asked if I was okay and Emmett told them, "Oh, I'm going to take her to the hospital now."

If we went back into town before we left which I kind of hoped we would but Emmett told me, "They might remember you and if we see them anywhere there going to expect you in a cast so were going to the store to buy some bandages and a sling. You'll have to wear it until we get back to Forks. You'll even have to wear it on the plane just in case. The only time you can take it off is when we are at our little cottage or we're hunting."

I gave him an, "Ugh!" He just laughed.

I had to cradle my arm until we were back at the cottage. Emmett made me let him put on the bandages and made me wear the sling to get use to it. I didn't like it but I would just have to get over it because it was my fault anyway. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, but I think Emmett just wants to have some fun. I was probably still the clumsiest vampire in the world.

The next day we went back into town. I wanted to back to the little dress shop. I saw some shoes I wanted to get Alice, Rose, and Esme.

When we got there, the same employees were there. When they saw me they asked, "Oh my gosh, did you break your arm?"

I would always reply, "Yes, with what fall I had yesterday, I was sure it was broken."

Then they would always say, "Yes, I guess so. I hope you get better soon."

Then I would say, "Thanks." Then if I looked at Emmett he would have a huge grin on his face.

I finally found Alice's shoes. They were hot pink stilettos to go with her dress. Then I saw Esme's shoes. They were bright yellow ballet flats. Now I just had to find Rose her shoes. Emmett had to carry everything which was one good thing about all this. I couldn't carry anything. I could but Emmett didn't want anyone suspicious. That's what he said anyway.

ENDNOTE: Hope you liked chapter 2. It's not exactly where I wanted to end up but Chapter 3 should be better if everything falls together right. This chapter's pieces didn't fall into piece like I'd wanted but it's still a chapter. This chapter is mainly a stepping stone to the story. Please comment and PM me. If you have any ideas let me know. My friend and I have pretty much figured out a plot. I know you'll like it if everything falls together right but I plan on getting the major points set in no matter what. I know in the next chapter or so I'll put in either Jacob or Edward's point of view. It'll be good. I plan to get both in but I'll do one. Then work off of that then do the other.

P.S.-the video on you tube in the last chapter I was talking about you should really check it out. It's really funny. I'll have another you tube video I'll be using in Jacob's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I DON'T own the video from you tube called "Jacob Black vs. Justin Bieber "Baby" Remix" by 'twentyfirstrecords' Go check it out.

_-_-_-_-_JACOB'S POINT OF VEIW_-_-_-_-_

I had been lying in bed for a week now. I hade not eaten in almost a year now. I was supposed to be a 'shape-shifter.' But the last time I had formed was before my old friend Bella was changed into a vampire. I had known her since I was born. She was a year and a few months older than me. I always had a crush on her from the first time I laid my eyes on her. I had even imprinted on her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She was the one. One day I had even written a song that I wanted to sing to her. I decided to start singing it.

**You know I love you**

**You know you care**

**Guess what? The red head**

**Is coming here**

**Your are my Bella**

**You are my heart**

**And I don't want to see you get ripped apart**

**So you and Emmy**

**Girl quite playing**

**He's too old for you**

**I'm just saying**

**So please hop onto my bike**

**Because that dude is one hundred and five**

**And now I'm like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, no**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Thought you'd always be mine**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, no**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Thought you'd always be mine**

**Oh for you**

**I would have done whatever**

**And it's his fault if he doesn't like things I remember**

**He's trying to play it cool**

**But why's he in school**

**Girl this Emmy thing it's just a petty fling**

**And I'm on all fours**

**Baby pet me**

**And just hold me, and scold me but don't forget me**

**You should get a grip, grip, grip…**

**I'll handle clouds but I just can't fight with an eclipse**

**And I'm like Bells, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, no**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Thought you'd always be mine**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, no**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Thought you'd always be mine**

**(Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, no**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Thought you'd always be mine)**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, no**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Thought you'd always be mine**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, no**

**Like Bella, Bella, Bella, oh**

**Thought you'd always be mine**

**I'm the air**

**He's a drug**

**But now I see**

**That you can't live without his love**

**I'm gone**

I was deeply depressed. My father, Billy Black, took me a psychiatrist for a while. I had never improved. They always tried to get me to eat but I would refuse. If they laid it in front of me I would just stare at it. I wouldn't touch it. They would leave the untouched food there for days at a time. They would frequently check on me. The rest of the pack was scared. They didn't see me unless they came in my room or if Billy would drag me out of the house to go see a new doctor. I would be dragged out again in three days. I was going to a mental hospital. Billy would remind me everyday every daylight hour, "Jacob, if you get up, walk two feet, then go lay back in bed, I won't take you to the mental hospital." But I never would. He had told me time and time again he was taking me to the mental hospital but he would just take me to a new physiatrist.

I started listing to the sounds outside. I heard Sam's voice. What was he talking about? I really focused and then could finally hear everything. He said, "Hey guys, did you hear that Bella and Emmett just got married and are on there honeymoon in South America?"

I heard different voices like Paul's, Jared's, Seth's, and Quill's all say, "No man!" or, "No way!"

I jumped up and headed outside to get some more information. I had to know everything I could. When I was outside everyone was yelling, "Whoa! Look whose back!"

I stomped right over to Sam and demanded, "Tell me everything you know!"

He backed up a step or to and held his nose. Then said, "Well for one, you need a shower, some deodorant, something. Whew! Anyway, Bella and Emmett got married about a week ago. They're in Chile right now in South America. They're coming back in a couple of weeks. When they get back the Cullen's are going to have a big celebration party for the both of them. That's all the information I got. I'm sure Billy knows more because Bella always calls Charlie to check on him and she tells him everything so I'm sure Billy knows more."

"Well thanks Sam. I'll see you later." I had said 'I'll see you later' tons of time whenever I did get up and out of my bedroom and never meant it, but this time I did. I had to try and win Bella back. I would take her even if she was a vampire. I still loved her.

I took Sam's advice and took a good long shower. When I was finished and ready with fresh clothes on, deodorant, hair and teeth brushed, I went to talk to dad. If he didn't have what information I needed then I could call Charlie.

I finally found dad. He was in the kitchen. I still refused food. I wouldn't eat until I had Bella back. I decided on some water instead. I sat down at our little kitchen table. Dad greeted me, "Hello. And who might you be, Mr. Smell Good?"

I rolled my eyes. He laughed a little bit. That was the first time I heard him laugh since I became depressed. This still wasn't his normal laugh but the best I could probably get out of him while I was like this. I asked him, "Dad, what do you know about Emmett and…" it was still hard to say her name, "What do you know about the party the Cullen's are throwing in a few weeks?"

He knew I was going to ask this sooner or later so he gave a small grin. He finally told me exactly what I needed to hear, "Well, it's on Saturday in two weeks. It will be their first full day back from Chile. Charlie's invited and told me if you had asked then to invite you to. He said the Cullen's would just have to get over it."

I jumped up and over to the door yelling back to dad, "Thanks dad!" I ran out into the garage. I knew what I had to do. I had 2 weeks to do this. Actually I had to do 2 things.

BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW

We were at our cottage. We had fun all day in bed. I loved Emmett. He was so fun. He always joked around. He made you feel happy. He always had since the first time I had talked to him in gym on my first day of Forks High School. I sucked and he was amazing and that's why he came to talk to me, to joke around. That's my Emmett though. You have to love him.

We were lying in bed holding hands when Emmett had an idea. His idea was to have a huge dance party inside. We both had our iPod Touches and Emmett had brought a small boom box with him. Why, I had no idea but that's just Emmett. He plugged in his first. We listened to all his music. We were dancing around like we were drunk. We were being stupid. I was having fun watching Emmett dance drunkenly. Then we listened to all of my music dancing like high couples. We did this until 'Almost Lover' came on. We just stopped in our tracks. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Emmett moved closer to me and asked, "Would you care to dance Mrs. Cullen?"

I replied happy to, "Of course Mr. Crazy." We both laughed.

We danced until 'Almost Lover' went off. Emmett stopped dancing then walked over to my iPod and clicked the back button then the replay button. He then walked back over to me and put his arms around me and started to dance again. We did this for almost a day. Then we realized it was going dead. We decided to stop dancing because Emmett 'wanted' to go into town. He dressed my arm in bandages and put the sling on.

When we were in town Emmett found a store with some awesome clothes. We went inside. I found Emmett some ripped worn out jeans. They were awesome. Then I found him a shirt that says 'Vampires Rule' with a pair of lips with a set of fanged teeth. The shirt was blood red. I thought he and his family would get a kick out of that. When I walked over to Emmett he had on his arm a pair of skinny jeans and a pink shirt with the same pair of teeth on his shirt that said 'I kissed a Vampire and I liked it!' When we both saw what we picked out for each other we laughed. I gave him the set of clothes I picked out for him and headed over to the pocket books. I found Alice a medium size purse. It was black. It had a string of silver hearts. It was beautiful. I grabbed the purse and walked over to Emmett. He was almost ready to leave.

After Emmett had picked me out a few more outfits, we went to check out. When we were done there, we went to a souvenir shop and picked up some key chains, bracelets, and tee shirts. We had one each for everyone including my mom, dad, Phil, my old high school friends, Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Jacob. I probably wouldn't see Jacob ever again because of what happened not even a year ago. I could give it to Charlie and he could give it to Jacob. I saw my other friends a lot. We kept in touch. I'm sure I could meet up with them when we got back.

We spent a couple of hours just walking around town. We passed some weird people. Some were singing, some dancing, some doing little tricks, a lot of stuff. Emmett wanted me to sing. Even if he hummed my favorite song I wouldn't sing. One time he stopped the both of us and tried to start dancing while he was humming. I just yanked away and walked on. Good newborn, Bella. I liked it when Emmett would hum for me, but ever since that tour, I will not sing in public. It was now embarrassing.

Emmett finally decided to go back to the little cottage. We were tired of calling cabs every time we wanted to go somewhere so Emmett decided to steal a blue Porsche. It was pretty and the car was fast. That's the only reasons Emmett had to pick that car. When we were leaving we would just leave the car at the airport and someone would eventually find it.

ENDNOTE: Hoped you like chapter 3. In the next chapter or so I'll probably do another Jacob P.O.V. This chapter wasn't quite as long as I wanted but I'll have a new update soon. Please comment and PM me.

STORY ALERT THANKS TO-

Dark Mind of the American Teen

000janedoe000

outkasted-angel09

MissCullenVouturi

FAVORITE STORY THANKS TO-

bamboothebear

outkasted-angel09

REVIEW REPLYS-

ellaryne: Thank you and I've asked a few of beta's but they never responded and I got kind of mad so I gave up on the Beta thing.

MissCullenVolturi: I got that from the video I mentioned in the Author's Note. It was a flashback and the only reason I put it in there to tell you how she became a vampire. I'll work on the random subject jumping. Thanks and here's your update and another one will be coming soon. It might be later today or tomorrow. I should have it done by then.

Thank you everyone for reading. Please comment and PM me. I hope to hear how you liked this chapter. And I don't think I'll do the Edward P.O.V. just a heads up. Now please go and vote about what should happen in Bella and Emmett's story.


	4. Chapter 4

JACOB'S P.O.V.

A WEEK LATER-

Awesome! I had just finished working on my motorcycle. It was now ready to ride. I only had one more thing left to do. I took the bike out of the garage. I hopped on and turned it on. I drove out past the line separating Quileute land and the Cullen territory. First, I went to the nicest pawn shops in town that was owned by Waylon Forge until he died by some filthy blood suckers named James, Victoria, and Laurent. Now his children run it along with his wife.

I parked my bike. I went inside and said, "Hello," to Mrs. Forge. I went over to the tool section and found what I need. It was a diamond grinder. It wouldn't cost me much. It was regular seventy five dollars but I knew Mrs. Forge would let me have it for about twenty five because she had known me ever since I was born. I grabbed it up and walked over to the jewelry chest. There it was a chunk of a diamond. It was perfect. Now all I needed was a silver charm bracelet and I would have all of my supplies. I looked in all of the jewelry cases but one. I hade not found one charm bracelet. There was only on more case to look in. It had to be there! I walked slowly up to it. I looked very closely at every piece in the case. It wasn't in there. Crap!

I went to pay for my two items I found. Mrs. Forge asked, "What else were you looking for Jake?" How did she know I was looking for something else? That's weird.

It took me a moment to collect my thought but then replied, "Um… just a little charm bracelet."

Mrs. Forge walked away from the counter. Where was she going?

After a minute she came back with a small cardboard box. She laid it on the counter and opened it up. She said, "Here. Waylon was saving up all the charm bracelets for some reason. I guess it did you well. Some of these date back to the early 1900's. There are over a hundred in here. I found the perfect one I wanted. Mrs. Forge said, "That one is one of my favorites. It's from 1924. It was the first charm bracelet that Waylon kept. I'm glad someone will get use out of at least one of these. Waylon only said to sell them to close friends and family." She gave a small chuckle and took the box back into the back room.

She came back and rang up everything. She put in twenty dollars for the grinder, one hundred fifty for the diamond, and thirty for the bracelet. If I wouldn't have gotten all of this from Mrs. Forge then it would have cost me a fortune. This was pretty cheap for what all I got.

I went back home with all of the supplies I needed to make Bella's charm and had a charm bracelet to put it on. I wish the week was over already.

When I was back home I headed straight to the garage and grabbed a piece of good wood lying around in this place. I looked around for the saw. It took about ten minutes but finally found it. I got to work. I had a lot of it to do. I started carving the wood to make it really small. That took an hour and a half but was finally finished. Now I had to carve a wolf out of that.

I wasn't half way done when Seth came walking through the door. He said, "Hey Jake. It looks like you decided to take a shower. I don't see any flies around you. HA! But I'm glad your back Jake I really missed you. Everyone did especially your dad and my mom. Charlie's sad that Bella did this to you and not really on purpose either. We all still wish you would eat though. Your about as skinny as a skeleton. But anyway, don't you know what time it is? It's almost midnight. You've been in here working away for ten hours. You should really go get some sleep."

I laughed, smiled and said, "Thanks, Seth. You know I missed everyone to. I am pretty tired but you and everyone knows I won't eat until I get Bella back and I no I'll be able to do so. But thanks anyway, Seth and I am not that skinny, thank you."

Seth replied, "Really? Not that skinny? Have you even took your shirt off and looked in a mirror?"

I sank my head a little bit, and then replied, "No. I won't dare look at myself, at the fool I've become."

Seth's face went sad and then said, "Jacob, your not a fool. You imprinted on Bella. Heck, I'd do the same. Everyone would actually. We don't blame you, Jake. But you really should look at yourself before you go and see Bella again. Please, Jake, please?"

I huffed then said, "Fine! I'll go have a look right now. Just for you, Seth."

Seth got all happy, yay, whooh-hoo, junky on me. Then we both walked out of the garage. Before Seth could walk the opposite way I grabbed him in a head lock. "Yup, you're still the slowest." Seth tried to pull out when I finally just let him go.

I walked into our house and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Then I walked into my room, threw the bottle on the bed and went to bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror. I just stared. Who the heck was this person? He was skinny, medium height, shaggy hair, and pale skin. This was not the Jake I remembered. The old Jake was a little chubby, super tall, short hair, dark, tan skin. Gosh, Seth was right. I pulled my shirt over my head. I was as really skinny. What had happened to me? I now had a few more tasks now to do. I needed a hair cut and a good tan. Now I had to finish Bella's bracelet go into town and get a hair cut and whenever the sun was out go lay around at the beach. I now only had 6 days left to do all of that. I walked back into my room and stripped then put on my pajamas. I hopped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it was 5:43 in the morning. Well, I'll get a good early start. It was supposed to be a sunny day. Bella would have loved it. I'm sure she has plenty of sun in South America though. I got ready and went out to the garage. I was the first one up. No lights were on in any of the houses. Mine, Seth's, Sam's, none. I ran to the shed. I got to work right away. I would give myself until about 11:30 to work. Then I would call to get a hair cut tomorrow. I would get my swim trunks on and grab Seth to go to the beach. Seth's my favorite. He's easy to play around with. I knew he would come with me. He always does when I take a trip to the beach but most of the time he brings his imprint, Mary. He probably wouldn't bring her this time for me.

It was now almost 11:30. I had the wolf carved about two thirds or the wolf. Plus I had to do the detailing. I ran up to Seth's house. I knocked on the door and Sue opened the door. She got a huge smile on her face and said, "Well look who's up and out!" She gave me a big hug and I hugged her right back. I loved Sue. She was really nice just like Seth was.

I told her, "Yeah, I wanted to see if Seth wanted to do down to La Push."

She turned her head towards the hall and yelled, "Hey, Seth! Do you want to go to La Push with Jacob?"

I heard him yell back, "Yeah! I'll meet him down at Billy's in five minutes."

I told Sue, "Okay. I have to go get ready anyway and call to get a hair cut before we leave so; I'll see him down at Billy's."

Sue gave me another hug and said, "I hope to see you soon. You better not go hiding in your room again!"

I nodded my head then ran off. I went down to dads and went to the kitchen's phone. I put in the barber's phone number. He said, "I think I can squeeze you in tomorrow at 7 o'clock. Is that good for you?"

I replied, "Yes, that's perfect. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Then we hung up.

I ran to my room and threw on a pair of swim shorts. I ran around the house getting beach chairs and towels. I ran outside with them in my arms and saw Seth was already there. We piled everything into home made Jeep. We got in and drove down to La Push. When we got there we took everything out and went to find a nice spot on the beach. While we were walking, we passed by some of Bella's high school friends, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Tyler, and Lauren. They must have remembered me because they yelled out, "Hey, Jacob!"

I looked up. They waved me up where they were getting ready to all go surfing. I walked up there. Seth followed me. When we got up there they said, "Hey! Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Seth," I said while Seth picked up his hand and waved at everyone, I asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Mike said, "Where here to go surfing while it's sort of warm."

"Nice! Well were going to go get a good spot on the beach. Have fun!"

Seth and I walked around the beach until we found the perfect spot. We got set up and laid around for a while. It was probably about two o'clock. Seth decided to go swim for a while. I decided to follow him in. It was cold. It took a while to go down all the way. We didn't stay in long either. We went back out and lay out for a few more hours. I saw that it was about four and Seth's stomach started to growl. I laughed and asked, "Are you ready to go? We can swing by somewhere and grab you something to eat."

He laughed. Then he said, "Well, I am getting pretty hungry. We don't need to go and get me anything. I know you want eat anything. You'll just get water. I'll just eat when we get back. I'm sure my mom or Emily has cooked something for all of us."

I say, "Okay whatever, Seth. Come on lets go." So we packed up the chairs and towels and headed to the Jeep. We had everything piled in and us. We went straight home.

At home I said, "Bye," to Seth. I took everything back to there place. Then I went to the garage. I went straight to work on the wolf.

It was eleven o'clock and I had finished the wolf's body shape. Now I had to do the details. Right now I had to go to bed.

When I was in my room I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a pretty good tan but was still not as dark as I used to be. It would be good enough. Now it's time for some sleep.

-DREAM-

It was a weeding setting. I stood at the front in a tuxedo. Then the wedding music began to play. Bella came out in a beautiful white wedding dress. She had the charm bracelet I was working on for her now. Charlie walked her down the isle with her pale white skin. Seth was my best man and Mary was the flower girl. They were so cute together.

-END DREAM-

Dang it! Why did I have to wake up? It was already five o'clock in the morning. I had 5 more days to finish Bella's bracelet. I jumped up and didn't even bother to change clothes. I ran out to the garage. I had an hour to work on the bracelet. It was detail time. I grabbed a small knife and started.

After an hour went by, I stopped and went back to the house to get a shower and get ready to get my hair cut.

After I was ready and dressed, I got my bike and kicked it to life. I drove past the line and into town. I drove to the barber shop. I was there a little early. I sat on my bike for a few minutes, thinking about Bella.

It was almost time for my appointment. I walked inside. The man who cuts my hair was already ready for me so I walked over to the chair and he got to work. I told him, "I want a short hair cut like the last time you cut it."

He did a really good job with my hair. He always does but it looks better than ever. I paid him plus a pretty decent tip because he had to do a lot to get my hair back to normal.

I went back home and went right to work on the details. I was about a quarter of the way done with details. It was going to look great.

-ALICE POV-

"Come on, Edward! You're a vampire! You can walk faster than that!" God he was annoying me. "We have three days to get this party ready! Hook up all the stereos and hang up the lights outside on the tress coming into the driveway, Jazz." This party has to be ready and perfect and only in three days. Even if we were vampires, and did things faster, with Edward moping around because he can't go run off and she his new vampire girlfriend. Rosalie didn't do anything but sit in her room and mope about Emmett being with Bella instead of her. Carlisle was working a double shift at the hospital. Esme was the best at doing this. Her job was to cook the food. In between that she would put up decorations all over the house. I did just about everything needed. I moved furniture, put up decorations, hooked up anything that needed it, picked out the music playlist, helped Esme cook, take the r.s.v.p. calls, look up new recipes, pick all of us out outfits, like I said, just about everything.

I decided to check on Rose to see if she would come and help. I doubt she would but it's worth a shot anyway. I ran up the stairs. I knocked on her door. Nothing was there. I knocked again. Then I heard Rosalie's air get hitched in her throat. She was really crying! I had never heard Rose cry. Wow! Okay I've got to do something. I opened the door slowly. I poked my head through the door. "Hey Rose. Are you okay?"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

I opened the door and walked over to her small couch. I sat down on the arm next to her head. I started to pet her hair. I knew this wouldn't help but I felt bad. I pet her for a while then just got up and left her alone. I didn't want to but I had to help with the party.

ENDNOTE-

First, a big thanks to my BEST FRIEND MARY! She's helped with this story and the ideas SOOO much! She's the BEST! That's also where I got Seth's imprint's name.

Anyway, well I wanted to do Bella's point of view but I'm out of ideas for them. I know I'm going to keep at least one Jacob point of view in each chapter. Hoped you liked this chapter. I'll have a new one up in a day or two. I might be taking a little longer because I have Tae Kwon Do practice a lot now and I'm getting my test this month so that comes first. Sorry! I've been trying to stay up as late as possible to write. It works for now. And I'll start school in 2 weeks. Please comment and PM me. I'll try and get back to all comments.

COMMENT- 2cool4you: Maybe you should try reading the Auther's Note. I say, "

Author's Note: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! I do NOT own the video that I used the lines to on you tube called How Twilight Should Have Ended… The lines are in bold."


	5. Chapter 5

JACOB'S POV-

It was four days away from the party. I had almost finished all of the small details. It was 10:42. I was about to put everything up to go to bed. I was going to finish the rest of the wolf's tail. I was almost done. Now all I have left of detailing is head. It would take longest. It was bed time now. I went down to the house. I started to get dizzy so I slowed down. It helped a little but not much. As soon as I was in my room, I got in bed and didn't even bother changing. I was out like a light.

When I woke up, it was 2 o'clock p.m. My stomach felt queasy. I hoped up and ran to the bathroom. I threw up all the water I had in my body. Today I spent the rest of the day in the bathroom. I tried to get up and go outside. I couldn't even stand up. It was only 5 o'clock when I crawled over to bed. I went to sleep immediately.

I woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning this time. I felt better. I could get up and walk around. I decided to go to the garage. I only had two days now. I had to get to work no matter what. When I was there I got straight to work. It took me 4 hours to finish the head. A few people were up now. That didn't matter to me. I still had to cut the diamond into a heart, cut it in half, and shave out a section to place the wolf inside. Then I would have to shape it back together.

I took the diamond cutter and started shaping it. It didn't take but only an hour. I cut it open. I started shaving the inside. I was almost done at 11 o'clock in the afternoon. Sam came in and said, "Hey Jacob. I didn't see you yesterday. Billy said that you didn't even come out of your room yesterday."

I replied back, "Oh, yeah. I got sick."

"Oh. Well, you're apparently better."

"Yes. It was just enough to work on this."

"Well, I'll let you keep working. Go to bed soon. It's eleven o'clock."

"Okay. I don't have much left to go. I'll go after I'm finished with it."

"Okay. I hope to see you tomorrow."

"It's the same for me, too." Then I got back to work. I just finished carving the wolf's place. I set in inside and put the other side of the diamond on top. I started to smooth down the edges of the heart. It took about an hour to get the heart completely smooth and stuck back together. I took a piece of the silver bracelet and took it off. I connected the bracelet back together leaving the part I took off, off. I started bending the off piece into a triangle leaving a gap where it would connect. I picked up the diamond and out a hole threw the top, in the middle. I put the triangle piece put 1 side in the diamond. I hooked it onto the bracelet and put the other inside the diamond. It was done and it looked beautiful. I know Bella will love it. I went back down to the house and went to bed. Tomorrow Bella and Emmett would get back late. Then the next day would be the party. I couldn't wait.

I went straight to bed, this time in pajamas. Then I went straight to sleep. I had the dream of Bella and me getting married. That was the best, but in some ways the worst dream ever. If Bella doesn't choose me then this is the worst dream ever. If she did then it would be the best dream ever. If she doesn't pick me, what would happen to me? My life would be ruined. What would I do then? That's something I didn't want to think about but needed to be thought of.

When I woke up it was eleven forty five. Bella and Emmett would get home about five or six. They would go see Charlie after that most likely. That's what the old Bella would do anyway.

I lay in bed for about an hour then decided to get up. I took a slow shower. My water went cold quickly. It didn't bother me because of my body temperature. My body didn't have as much heat as it did before I stopped eating, but it was still warmer than regular humans. I finally noticed the water was freezing after a while of just standing there, so I shut it off. I was apparently lost in thought to notice water temperature. I got out and dried off. I threw on some stretchy shorts and an old tee-shirt. I went to the kitchen to find Billy at our small table. He was eating lunch. I grabbed a glass of water and sat in front of him. Billy said, "Hey, Jake. You want some lunch?" He should have known that answer.

I gave him the Jacob look that I used a lot. Billy started calling it the Jacob look one day. He chuckled for a minute then said, "I should have known that was coming." I couldn't help but laugh then.

We sat in silence for a while. I got up and went outside. It was a nice day. I decided to go see if Seth and Mary wanted to go to the beach with me. I walked up to the Clearwater's house. I knocked on the door and Leah answered it. She said, "Hey Jacob. Come on in."

I walked in past Leah. I went to Seth's room. The door was closed like always. I knocked on it. He yelled, "Who is it?"

I yelled back, "It's Jacob!"

I heard him jump up from his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Jacob. What's up?"

I replied, "Just wanted to see if you and Mary wanted to go to the beach with me."

"Yeah! I'll get ready and go grab Mary. Then we can meet up at Billy's."

"Sounds like a plan to me. See you in a few," then I walked back to the door and let myself out.

I walked back down to Billy's. I went to my room and threw some swim shorts on and a tee-shirt. I grabbed three chairs, towels, sand toys for Mary, some water toys, and a beach ball. I walked outside with everything in my arms. I went to my homemade car. I threw everything in there leaving Mary a spot to sit in the back.

After a few minutes I saw Seth running down with Mary on his back. When he was down at the car, he strapped Mary in and jumped in the front seat.

At the beach we mostly stayed in the water. We taught Mary how to swim. We played ball, too. We had a lot of fun. Mary seemed to really enjoy it. We stayed at the beach until six o'clock. We swung by McDonalds to get Mary and Seth something to eat. Mary got a kids meal, Seth got a ten piece chicken nugget meal, and I got a large sweet tea. Seth was surprised when I ordered that. That would be the first thing with calories I ate or drank since what happened with Bella. We drove home with Mary and Seth chomping away. I drank one small drink of tea. My stomach was upset with it. I was afraid I would get sick if I drank anymore so I left it alone.

When we were home, I gathered everything and took it back inside. I felt sick now. I ran to the bathroom in my room. I was sick. Great! And tomorrow was the party.

I stayed in the bathroom for a while. When I finally thought it was over I went to bed. It was ten o'clock. I was out like a light. I had a new dream of Bella and I. We were at the beach. The sun was shining and Bella was human. We were at the beach. We were splashing each other with water like idiots. We were acting like five year olds.

I woke up and it was seven o'clock. I got up and took a shower. I got ready and put on some nice clothes. Charlie would pick me up here at four. Today was supposed to be a rainy one. When I was fully ready it was eight thirty. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Billy was watching a baseball game. I wasn't into sports. I liked playing them but not watching them. It was strange. We watched a couple of different baseball games. It was almost eleven now. I asked Billy, "Hey, dad, do you want some lunch?"

He said, "Sure son. What's on the menu for today?"

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the cabinets. I yelled into the living room, "Some beans, corn, peas, rice, spaghetti," I walked over to the freezer and opened it, "some chicken, broccoli, or ice cream." Well, no one has been to the grocery store lately.

He yelled back, "How about some spaghetti, peas, and some ice cream for dessert."

I yelled back, "Okay, dad."

I got out the spaghetti and started it. I then got the peas ready. I sat at the table waiting for them to get done. Once they were finished and dumped on a plate, I carried them to the living room and gave them to Billy. I sat back down on the couch and watched the ball game. When Billy was finished I took his plate to the kitchen and fixed him some ice cream in a bowl. I took that to him and went to the kitchen to wash the plate. When I was finished I went to the living room. Billy had finished all of his ice cream so I took the bowl to wash it. I went outside when that was done. I walked around for a while. Every now and then I would see Leah or Sam running through the trees.

At three forty five I headed back to the house. Charlie would be by in a while. I spent the extra time freshening up. When Charlie was here, I was ready. He came inside and said, "Hey," to Billy. After that we left. I had Bella's bracelet in my pocket.

We rode in his police cruiser. Bella had never liked riding in it. She loved Billy's old Chevrolet truck. It finally tore up after about two years of her driving it. Emmett had a new car I assumed now. Of course, she could run everywhere now but they all had cars.

It didn't take long to get to their house. It was over whelming with decorations, food, lights, and music. Vampires are some good decorators. As soon as we were in the door, their noses were already snarled up by my 'wolf stench.' They didn't smell very good either, but I was going to have to get used to that if I get Bella back. I walked over to Bella and picked her up in a big hug and swung her around. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I set her down and we stood there in silence. She finally broke it and said, "Hey, Jake! I've missed you so much!" She started hugging me again, let go, looked up and smiled, "It looks like you lost a lot of weight! Do you want to go outside and talk in the quite instead of all the noise?"

I couldn't speak. I just stood there with a big grin on my face like an idiot. I nodded. She took my arm and led me out the back. We walked to the surrounding trees in the yard. She asked, "Okay, Jake, what's going on? Is everything okay? You look like you haven't eaten in months! Are you okay, Jake?"

I looked down a little. Then forced the words out, "Bella, I seriously haven't eaten since you last did. Nothing is okay, Bella. I'm not okay. Not without you anyway! I'm sure you want to know why I came here and it was to try and get you back, and for you to love me instead of him! Bella, I love you and always have loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you!" Why did I just tell her that?

She stood on her toes. She wrapped her hands around my neck. She stood there and said, "I've loved you and still love you, too! The reason I married Emmett is because he reminded me so much of you! I didn't think you would love a bloodsucker. All the time I slip up and call him, Jacob, or Jake! It's embarrassing as can be," then she pulled my face where we were the same size. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Her lips were like ice marble. It felt good on my hot skin. We stood like this for probably about thirty minutes.

I heard a large man clear his throat. I jumped away and Bella did the same. It was Emmett. Great! Bella stumbled to get out, "Emmett, no! Ugh, I don't know what that was, Emmett! I'm sorry! I just, don't know!"

Emmett went running off in the opposite direction. I heard a strange noise from Bella. It sounded like air getting hitched in her throat. I think she's crying but I can't be sure. I hadn't given her the bracelet yet and now wasn't a good time either. We both walked into the house. Bella went over to the others and explained the story.

When she was finished explaining, she walked over to me. She buried her face in my chest. I rested my cheek on her head. We stayed like this for a while. I started to feel weak. I became light headed. I didn't want to scare Bella so I tried not to move much. I finally couldn't help but start shaking. Everything was fuzzy. My legs gave out. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW-

I started to feel Jake start shaking. Before I knew it he had dropped to the floor. I got down on my knees. I started to shake him and started screaming, "Jake! Jacob! Carlisle, Get over here!"

Carlisle ran over to Jacob's side. "Calm down, Bella!"

After an hour of me crying and Carlisle looking over Jake he decided it was time to take him to the hospital to get the correct treatment because he was in a coma.

I rode in Carlisle's silver Volvo to the hospital with Jake. Charlie had called Billy and he was going to pick him up to take him to the hospital.

ENDNOTE: Okay, sorry that took forever guys. I got addicted to 'The Hunger Games' and the second book 'Catching Fire' and I would have put this up sooner but had to watch 'MTV Video Music Awards' to watch the first sneak peek for the movie 'The Hunger Games' which in my opinion sucked because all they showed was Katniss running away from the fire in the arena because the Game makers decided to add to the girl on fire thing. Then all there was was her mocking jay pen flying in the air, then her shooting a bow going into the pen. And I'm trying to get ready for school and I have to get ready for my black belt test so I can't update as much as I did. Sorry about that.

Thanks to everyone who has put this story on there favorites or alerts. That's to all of the reviews and support. Huge thanks again to my friend Mary for helping me out remembering to update more and keep writing, she's been supporting me with my belt tests and is an awesome best friend.

To bamboothebear- Thanks for your support and for the reviews and advice. Thank you for keeping up with my story. I'm glad you like it! Thanks again!

Okay, everyone I'll try harder to update more. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review of what you thought and any ideas you have. PM me! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA'S POV-

I've messed up in so many ways, no one would have thought possible. 1. I left Jake alone to almost dye of starvation. 2. I made myself fall in love with Emmett. 3. I was never in love with Emmett. 4. I only wanted Jacob. 5. I became friends with Emmett. 6. I got myself into so much trouble. 7. I got myself turned into a vampire. 8. I always wanted Jake. 9. Now I couldn't leave his hospital room for a second. 10. it's my fault that the reason Jake is here and only staying alive with the wires, tubes, and machines. Oh yeah, and 11. I LEFT JAKE ALONE TO ALMOST DYE OF STARVATION!

I couldn't bear to think what pain I've inflicted on Emmett and Jake both. I know Rose likes Emmett, so I think as long as he finds that out, everyone will be fine there. I would definitely choose Jake. Jake would end up dying without me. I look at him now with about three different wires going into him. He had dozens or different wires connected all over him. He had three more machines hooked up, too. I felt so bad. He even made me a charm bracelet. Carlisle found it in his pocket. I knew the diamond heart was me because I sparkle like diamonds in the sun. The wolf inside was him, inside my heart. I knew it meant that I would be in his heart forever. And he would be hoping he would be in mine forever. Well, he is and would be in my heart forever.

I sat in his room while Billy was asleep on the other side. I started playing with my mind shield. I pushed it out towards Jake. Then Billy, the room the next, the next, before I knew it I had the first floor covered in my protection. The door had opened and I figured it was just another doctor coming in to mess with the machines or tubes. It was Emmett though. Rose was holding his hand. Emmett said, "Um, hey Bella. Look I'm sorry I freaked out the other day. I knew you loved Jacob. I shouldn't have even married you. I thought I would learn to love you more after we were married. Then I let you get out of my grip for a few days and you changed into a vampire. But anyway, after I ran off, Rose came to find me. She told me she loved me, and always had. That's why she saved me from the grizzly bear attack a while ago. She loved me from that moment on. I loved her to, but I didn't know if she loved me or not. But now I know and, I'm sorry Bella."

"I'm sorry too Emmett. The only reason I tried to like you was because you reminded me so much of Jake," I continued, "Then everything went the wrong way, and now this, and Jake. I have to take him. I don't think I could live without him. I know he can't live without me. I know you and everyone else understands. I'm sorry I made everyone put up with me for so long just to leave. I hope we can still be friends and meet up all the time. I will miss all of you. We'll all have to meet up like at least once a week."

"Yeah, of course. We'll meet up every day if we can. Well, I'll see you later."

And with that about half of my problems floated out the window. Now if Jacob would hurry up and come out of his coma, everything would be okay.

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER-

The doctor came in to check on Jake. They had been doing this ever since we got here. A few days ago they said if he wasn't out of the coma, they would have to do surgery. I didn't want that for him. Everything times Google is wrong. My throat had been burning for almost two weeks now. I didn't dare leave though. If he woke up, I wanted to be there. I had to be there. I mean it couldn't be that much longer. Could it? He was alive for now. That's what matters the most.

I'm sure I looked horrible when a nurse came in to refill Jake's "food" bag, when she came me the "what the crap are you still doing here looking like that. You can't even take a shower?" look. Maybe a shower would calm me down and if Jake woke up, I could be there in 2 seconds. I need some more clothes. Esme could probably bring me some. I knew she wouldn't mind. Maybe Carlisle could make me a bag of some animal blood for me to drink until Jake wakes up. I dialed the Cullen's house number. Carlisle picked up. We talked for a few minutes. I asked him if someone could bring me some clothes and explained the blood bag. I told him the little to no progress Jake has made. He agreed and said he would make the blood bag for me and would bring then down himself because he was about to head to work anyway. He promised to look at Jake and see if he could do anything. We said our goodbyes and see you soon.

Carlisle was here soon enough. He came in and threw a bag with a few pairs of clothes and a few blood bags, at me. I waited until Carlisle came back in his scrubs. He looked everything over on Jacob, then said, "Well, it's looks like if we could get more of the liquid food in him faster then he could out of it sooner and might not be have to have surgery on his brain and stomach. We're not supposed to do the extra food thing, but I've tried it in cases like this, and worked wonders. I'll get it taken care of and make sure all the nurses attending to him know what the game play is.

I said, "Okay," slowly trying to process everything correctly. He left to get ready for some surgeries.

I got up and walked over to Jacob. I laid my hand on his burning face. It felt nice. I leaned down and kissed him. I could finally do this because Billy isn't in the room. His lips felt nice. My lips were like ice, melting in the heat, which was Jacob's skin. I stood straight and walked to the bathroom with the bag from Carlisle. I pulled out the first pair of clothes and saw the blood bags. Thank the lord for Carlisle. He was a vampire saver. I started sucking out the blood, one bag at a time. I went through four bags in less than a minute. There were a few more left in there and I would save those for when we had this problem again. I stripped down to nothing and hoped in the shower. The water was hot like Jacob's skin. I washed my hair and bathed. It calmed me down a little. I shut off the shower and dried off. I got dressed and took the bag and stashed it in the small closet filled with unneeded pillows and blankets. I walked over to Jacob's bed and sat down. I held his hand for hours. I saw a nurse had been in to put more liquid food in. Everything was going to turn out fine. I had a feeling deep inside that was screaming at me, "Everything will be fine, Bella!" I decided to listen to that feeling. I laid next to him in bed, stroking his hair, holding his hand, and kissing him about every five minutes, and whispering, "Wake up, Jake! I'm here for you! I'll never leave you again! Please just wake up, Jake!" Every word I told him made me feel he would be waking up sooner.

TWO DAYS LATER-

I had just been told by Carlisle, who was on duty, that if Jake wasn't up by tomorrow, they would have to perform surgery. Deep in the pit of my stomach I still had the feeling screaming at me, "Everything will be fine, Bella!" I decided to lie next to Jacob. I whispered the same thing as yesterday, in his ear. Jacob started to rouse around in the bed. I saw him trying to fight out of the wires and held his hands still. He opened his eyes. I could tell he was trying to say something but nothing came out. I took a hand away from his and pushed the 'call' button on the wall above him. I told the nurse over the line, "Jacob's awake!" Half a second later two nurses rushed in removing only two wires and unconnected one machine and taking out his breathing tube. They gave him a glass of water.

As soon as Jacob finished gulping down the cup he said to me, "Bella, I love you!"

I replied, "I know Jake! I love you, too! Jake, I choose you! I've always loved you!" The nurses left, allowing Jake and I to continue talking. "Do you remember what happened?"

He replied, "Um… I remember holding on to you. Then everything went black. That's about it. Oh my gosh! Bella, I didn't give you your charm bracelet! Where are my pants?" He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"Don't worry," I picked up the hand with the bracelet on it and made it jingle, "Carlisle found it after we got you to the hospital. You went into a thirteen day coma from not eating. If you hadn't come out of it today, you would have needed at least two surgeries, probably more. Jake, you scared the living crap out of me! And I'm not even alive!"

Jake laughed a little. I couldn't help but do the same. "So when are they letting me out of this joint?" he asked.

"I think tomorrow. You have to stay on a special diet for like a year though because you went all anorexic on everyone. And you have to go to the doctor like every week for them to make sure you gain back the weight you lost and that you stay on your diet. Carlisle's putting it together because he knows you're a dog and knows you need more to eat than a regular human."

"Well, okay then Ms. Vampire," Jake says laughing his head off.

I laugh along with him and lay my head on his chest. He lays watching me and stroking my hair. He falls asleep to soon. I hold his hand and close my eyes. I imagine Jake and I getting married witch I knew he would propose as soon as he can get his hands on a ring.

THE NEXT DAY-

Carlisle walks in with Jakes diet paper and the release forms. Billy isn't here. Carlisle hands us the diet and explains everything to Jake they already had to me. I gave Jake a pair of clothes Carlisle put in the bag he brought me. I helped him get ready and we left. We took the car Emmett gave me, and everyone said I should keep it. I drove us over to Billy's. I asked Jake, "Do you think they'll let me over here? I am a vampire now. Vampires aren't supposed to cross over to your reservation."

He replies with no doubt, "Well, you have to take me home, for one. And two, since you choose me, they'll have to get over it and forget the treaty for you."

I groan and he laughs. We cross over the line and I get more and more worried. I don't like trouble. We finally get to Billy's house. All the wolves were waiting there for his return. They all asked, "What is she doing here?" They're ready to fight. I hold up my hands surrendering.

Jake explains, "Look guys, we're together now! You can't fight! I guess she's going to be living with me now but haven't really talked all of that through exactly."

I pull Jake over to me, "Can we go talk alone real quickly?"

He quickly says, "Yeah!"

We go to his room. I start, "Look, I love you! I don't want a big fight! I want to live with you, of course, but I think we should get our own house, but I don't think we should live in your reservation. I don't think the others would like to make an exception for me and you to live together. Maybe we should get or build a house right outside the reservation."

Jake says back, "Well I think we should live on the reservation. The others will have to get over it. I love you and have imprinted on you. They know you would never hurt anyone. You drink animal blood and you can always go hunting off the reservation to keep that rule intact. It's fine Bella. We can build our own house here. It's fine." He hugs me then without any further word, walks out of the room with his arm around me. He starts stumbling a little. I grab him so he doesn't fall down.

"Is everything okay Jake?" I asked concerned.

He slows down, "Yeah, just a little light headed."

I drag him over to the coach. "Sit down!" I tell him forcing his body down.

He sits down. He closes his eyes. After a few minutes he finally says, "Okay, I'm better now." He stands up and I put my arm around him for support just incase he gets light headed again.

We get back to the kitchen were the others still stand. Jake explains everything and after about an hour of arguing, they decide to let me live here for Jake's sake of living.

We have Jake's party then I call the Cullen's explaining everything and Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie volunteer to help build Jake and my house. So maybe everything would be okay and Jake and I would have a house by night. Jake would rest while all the vampires and Seth help build our soon to be house. It's hand work but goes fast. Jake and I know have a house. It's almost 9 o'clock at night. I carry Jake to the new house and set him in bed. He was already asleep and never woke up.

I was board sitting around. I left a note with Jake incase he woke up. I walked around the reservation, getting lost time after time, no matter what. I ran into the wolves a lot. For a while Seth walked with me and we had random conversations. We passed his house so I told him he should go to bed, that I could find my way back to the house, even though I don't think I could, because he was looking really tired. I ran into Quil. He pointed the way to the new house, and I was finally back home. I lay in bed with Jake's warm body. I watched him sleep, and for once in my life I feel free and alive. It felt good.

END NOTE: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever! Next chapter will be in Jake's point of view. It'll be the same general topic as this chapter just his point of view. I hope to get it up sooner than this one. Thanks for all the support from everyone who comments and PM's me. Thanks to everyone who reads. I now have a Twilight / The Hunger Games crossover forum. It can be found under The Hunger Games section. I would love to see you there and be part of it. Thanks again to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

JACOB'S POINT OF VEIW-

Holy crap! What has happened? I felt myself waking up. I couldn't move. I couldn't open my eyes. I could feel the wires, tubes, and everything hooked up to me. I knew I was in the hospital. I felt Bella lying next to me. She started whispering something. I couldn't quite pick up every word, but I did hear, "…. Jake! ... Here … You … Never … Again … Just … Up …" She whispered that for a while. Then I felt her hand in mine. Her skin felt nice. I wish I could tell her I was okay. I started to doze off and just couldn't grip onto the little light in the room.

I felt Bella in my bed again when I woke up. She was still whispering the same thing I guess. I picked up every word this time, "Wake up, Jake! I'm here for you! I'll never leave you again! Please just wake up, Jake!" She was holding my hand again. I tried to move. I finally made myself start rousing to let Bella know I was awake. She jumped up and pretty much yelled at the lady over the intercom, "Jacob's awake!"

Some nurses ran in and started yanking out a few tubes or wires or whatever they had stuck in me. I tried saying, "Bella, I love you!" but absolutely nothing came out. A nurse gave me a glass of water. I hurry and gulped it down and almost asked for another, but I have to tell Bella I love her.

I tried one more time and it came out hoarsely, but came out, "Bella, I love you!"

She replied, "I know Jake! I love you, too! Jake, I choose you! I've always loved you!" The nurses left, allowing Bella and I to continue talking. "Do you remember what happened?"

I replied having to think, sort of knowing but mostly not, "Um… I remember holding on to you. Then everything went black. That's about it," Then I remember I never gave her the charm bracelet. I tried to get up, "Oh my gosh! Bella, I didn't give you your charm bracelet! Where are my pants?"

She pushed me back down before I could barely lift my upper body. She replied kind of laughing it sounded like, "Don't worry," she picked up her hand showing me she was wearing the bracelet, "Carlisle found it after we got you to the hospital. You went into a thirteen day coma from not eating. If you hadn't come out of it today, you would have needed at least two surgeries, probably more. Jake, you scared the living crap out of me! And I'm not even alive!"

I know she wasn't alive and never would be. I know I scared her, and she would always be looking out for me because of that now. But that was in the past. I wanted to get to the future. I wanted to marry Bella. I hoped she knew that. I laughed a little knowing she was waiting for me to do something. I could tell she couldn't help it when she laughed. "So when are they letting me out of this joint?" I asked desperately wanting out.

She replies what sounded to me sad, until the end anyway, "I think tomorrow. You have to stay on a special diet for like a year though because you went all anorexic on everyone. And you have to go to the doctor like every week for them to make sure you gain back the weight you lost and that you stay on your diet. Carlisle's putting it together because he knows you're a dog and knows you need more to eat than a regular human."

I had to say, "Well, okay then Ms. Vampire," then I couldn't help but start laughing my head off. She starts laughing along with me lying in my hospital bed.

She lays her head on my chest. I stroke her hair, hold her hand, and smile, imagining this every night but in our own house. The sleepiness takes over me and I can't hold onto the day anymore. My eyelids fall. I have a dream of Bella and me getting married.

I wake up and Bella is still here. Billy hasn't been here since I woke up. I knew Bella told him that there was no need to come, I would be home today. Carlisle comes in with my diet papers and release forms. Carlisle explains all about my diet and all of that. I really didn't pay attention all that much. I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to ask Bella to marry me. I wanted to have our own house. I wanted Bella to be part of my life now. And she would be as soon as I could ask Billy for mom's ring that he gave her. I had seen it before and it's beautiful.

We were in Bella's car the Cullen's gave her. She asked me, "Do you think they'll let me over here? I am a vampire now. Vampires aren't supposed to cross over to your reservation."

I replied like it was nothing, witch it wasn't, "Well, you have to take me home, for one. And two, since you choose me, they'll have to get over it and forget the treaty for you."

When we cross over the line Bella groans. I just laugh.

When we get to Billy's, everyone is there. They had a big party there for me. When they saw Bella, they were ready to transform and pounce. Sam asks, "What is she doing here?" Bella held up her hands surrendering.

I say, "Guys, we're together now! You can't fight! I guess she's going to be living with me now but haven't really talked all of that through exactly."

Bella pulls me over to her, "Can we go talk alone real quickly?"

I quickly reply, "Yeah!"

We go to my bedroom. Bella starts with, "Look, I love you! I don't want a big fight! I want to live with you, of course, but I think we should get our own house, but I don't think we should live in your reservation. I don't think the others would like to make an exception for me and you to live together. Maybe we should get or build a house right outside the reservation."

I say back, "Well I think we should live on the reservation. The others will have to get over it. I love you and have imprinted on you. They know you would never hurt anyone. You drink animal blood and you can always go hunting off the reservation to keep that rule intact. It's fine Bella. We can build our own house here. It's fine." Yeah, I know I said everything would be fine twice with only one sentence in between. I hug her then without any further word, I walk out of the room with my arm around her. I start stumbling a little. I am getting light headed like the night I was almost done with her charm bracelet. Bella grabs me so I guess I won't fall over or something.

"Is everything okay Jake?" she asked concerned.

I slow down until I'm barely moving at all, "Yeah, just a little light headed."

She drags me over to the coach. "Sit down!" She tells me forcing my body down.

I sit down without a fight. I close my eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. After a few minutes it finally stops spinning and I say, "Okay, I'm better now." I stand up and Bella puts her arm around me for support just incase, I would guess.

We get back to the kitchen were the others still stand. I explain everything and after about an hour of arguing, they decide to let us live here for my sake of living.

I was tired, the Cullen's were allowed over the line to help build our soon to be house near the line, and Seth was helping them. I wanted to go to my room and go to sleep. I had to ask Billy for mom's wedding ring. I went and found him and he happily gave it to me. I decided to go to my room and go to sleep. I had a dream with Bella and I living in our new house with a little baby girl with Bella's long curly hair. She has my skin color. She has unspeakable beauty just written on her face. I was stirred from the dream when Bella was picking me up from my bed. I didn't rouse like I did in the hospital when I was waking up. I let her carry me across the reservation to our new house. She lays me on the bed and I go back to sleep. My dream continues on. The beautiful little girl is running around the reservation with the 3 year old Mary. Bella, Seth, and I just sit around watching them. It was nice. Every now and then Seth would get up and go play with them, seeing he couldn't resist the urge to play with Mary. I woke up from the beauty.

I found Bella in our kitchen. She was cooking me some pancakes. They were delicious. They had whip cream, butter, and syrup smeared all over them. I decided to ask Bella, "Is this apart of my diet I'm supposed to be on?"

Bella says, "Well, not really. I gave you more pancakes than you were supposed to have. And I overloaded them on the whip cream, butter, and syrup just a little bit." She says with a smile.

I reply, "Well, Mrs. Vampire rule breaker, I have one more thing to ask you," I pull the ring out of my pocket, and get out of my chair and get down on one knee. Bella's face lit up. I continued, "Isabelle Swan, will you marry me?"

She pounces on me and we just lie on the floor. She's laughing like the old Bella would have. She finally answers, "Yes, of course! Did you even have to ask?"

I replied honestly, "No, not really. But did you really want me to walk in here and be like 'Hey Bella, I'm marrying you,' now would you?"

She sighed, "Well, not that way but you didn't have to ask me."

I sighed, mocking her, "Whatever! Let me up so I can have some rule-breaking pancakes." We laugh and she lets me up. I put the ring on her perfect finger. As soon as I did, the sun broke through the clouds and through a window. It landed perfectly on Bella's hand only. Her hand, including the ring, started sparkling. We both looked at each other's face. We leaned in and laid a big fat cold slash hot, marble slash softness, kiss. Everything felt perfect, just as it is. I wish time would freeze and we could spend the rest of eternity like this, this perfect time.

AUTHER'S NOTE-

Thanks to all the readers out there. I don't think this one was as long as the other's but I was trying to update sooner. I hope to see you at my new role play or see your comments or private messages. Thank you too so much Mary for reminding me to hurry and update my story. HA! Well, thanks again to everyone who comments and is joining my roll play which of right now I think would be one person. I'll try and keep updating sooner than the last one!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Sorry this took forever to update. My schedule is jammed packed right now. In this chapter I'm going to break the Stephanie Meyer rule and you'll have to find out what rule that is, when it gets to that point. *smiley face*

BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW-

It was May 10, 2011. Jacob and I had just gotten married. It was beautiful. Alice, Sue, Leah, Esme, and Rosalie planned the wedding. There are no words to describe it. It was past fancy, past amazing, past excellent, past everything. We were headed to our honeymoon in Georgia. Where there's nothing to see, nothing to do. To much sun, I would be stuck inside. We could go to the beach, but to much sun. We could go farther north of Georgia, but nothing to do, absolutely nothing at all. I don't know why Jacob picked Georgia, I guess for some secret reason. We would find out apparently. We flew there. It was just turning dawn as we were getting off the plane. Jacob passed out as soon as we sat down and buckled for the flight. I sat holding Jake's hand; whenever someone would walk by I would pretend to be asleep. Only one person flying, not working stayed awake, besides me. It was this really pretty girl, probably in her early teens, that couldn't go to sleep. She read, watched a few movies, and read some more. She didn't sleep a wink.

Well, the whole time we were in Georgia it was to sunny to do anything. Jake hadn't told me why he wanted to go to Georgia and we were leaving tomorrow.

We were now leaving Georgia and all we did was lay around in bed and well you know we went to that extent. I didn't know why we went to Georgia still. Jake didn't have an answer. We were on the plane and the same teenage girl was on our flight again. She never slept on the overnight flight. She flew by herself as I noticed, which I hadn't the last time. I over heard her talking to an air associates, I guess you would call them, saying she was headed to the orphanage. She said, "I was visiting an orphanage here but they had too many teenagers as it is. They can't take me so I have to go back to Forks and wait for someone to adopt me there."

At Forks I told Jake the game plan. We were going to adopt that girl that was on the plane. He thought I was crazy at first but he actually agreed from the beginning. We gave the girl an hour to get over to the center and before we started heading over there. She has just gotten there not to long ago. She was about to start unpacking but they told her, "Don't worry about unpacking I think you'll have someone to have a new home with!"

She gives a wide smile, showing how desperately she wanted a new family and house. Her smile was unspeakable beauty. Jake lights up when she smiles. I can't help but do the same though. We have a brief interview with each other and then Jake and I sign some papers and then the girl, Rue Primrose Glee, which would now be Rue Primrose Black, was coming home with us. We gave her the empty bedroom upstairs in our house. She loved it. We went to the store and got her some sheets, bedspreads, pictures to hang on the wall, and some different kits for different crafts she could make. She loved all of the things and put everything in its spot right away, as soon as we were home. Rue was really nice and was already calling us mom and dad. The one thing Jake and I both regretted about getting a child, was explaining that Jake was a werewolf and I was a vampire. We would have to explain every detail to her. That one thing, I didn't want, had to happen.

THE NEXT DAY-

We sat down with Rue. We were going to attempt explaining the whole vampire werewolf thing to her and hoped she understood it all. I called her down from her room, doing some knitting from one of the craft kits, "Prim, will you come down here? We want to talk to you for a minute." She liked to be called Prim, not Primrose, not Rue, Prim, just Prim. I loved her whole name, it just fits right together.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Prim called down. She ran downstairs. "Yes?"

"Will you sit down? We need to explain a few things to you," I said.

She walked over to the kitchen table. Jake started, "This might sound a little strange at first, but every word we tell you is true. No jokes about it. Okay so here we go. I am a werewolf or a shape shifter. And Bella's a vampire." Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

I said, thinking she might think she was a snack, "I'm a vegetarian vampire. I only drink animal blood. It's enough to keep you going, but yet never fully satisfies. I've never drunk human blood, and never plan on it." I tried to one time but the Cullen's had stopped me before I could.

Her jaw is on the floor. She nods her head after a minute of the information sinking in. "Do you have any questions?" I ask her

She thinks for a minute, "Not about any off this, but when will I get to start school and where will I go?"

Jake and I have never discussed if she would go to Forks Middle School or the reservation school. Jake asked, "What school did you go to before?"

She answers, "We all got taught by a teacher at the orphanage."

"You can start school on Monday if you would like or you can wait a few days to get settled in," I answer.

"We'll see when it comes Sunday, if I've settled in good enough or not," Prim replied.

"Okay then I guess that's it unless you have anymore questions," Jake says.

"No questions," Prim answered as she stood up and went to the staircase.

I forget one thing I need to tell her, "Prim, you can't tell anyone what Jake and I are. If you do, we'll have to move and start a new life, and I don't think anyone wants that."

"Oh, okay, I won't. I promise," Prim says as she's walking up the stairs to her room.

"Well, that went well!" I said after she was in her room.

"Yeah, she was totally freaked out. I feel bad that we had to tell her that. But it was true," Jake replied with mixed emotions.

I just nodded. I didn't have anything to say.

Jake got up and offered his hand to me. I took it and went to stand up, but I couldn't. There was a sharp pain all of a sudden, right in my abdomen. Jake worriedly asked, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I barely got out, "Call Carlisle!"

Jake sat me back down and called the Carlisle. I was panting like a dog now. I got bits and pieces out of the call, "Bella has a bad pain in her stomach. She can't even stand up. She said to call you. Can you come over now?" and, "Okay I'll see you in a minute."

Carlisle was literally over in a minute. To me it felt like days. The pain was getting worse and it felt like my stomach had expanded. Carlisle came in, found us in the kitchen and looked over me a little. He said, "Wow Bella! Your paler than any vampire ever! Come on, I think I know the problem." And by then, he was half smiling. He was trying not to you could tell. I wish I had Edward power right now. I would love to know what was wrong with me. He laid me on our dinning table. He was feeling my stomach with his hands. He pulled out a stethoscope and put it on my stomach. What was he listening for? I didn't have a heartbeat. Then, everything clicked and the pieces had fallen together. I was pregnant with Emmett's child. I hadn't done anything with Jake because I was afraid I would hurt him or take it too far.

I then started crying.

Carlisle said what I was thinking to Jake, "She's pregnant with Emmett's child. It will grow and have a heartbeat so it will be a regular child like every other child but it will have pale skin and after it gets about 18 then it will stop growing and turn into a vampire fully. It's a strange rule and a very rare case. Bella and Emmett were very lucky, that is if they had stayed together."

Prim must have heard me crying because she ran down stairs.

"Mom, what's wrong? Who's this?" She was pointing at Carlisle. I couldn't speak so I just simply looked at Jake and he pulled Prim into the kitchen and explained that Carlisle was her grandfather, sort of anyway, and that I was pregnant with my ex- vampire husband's baby.

Could this day get any worse?

Carlisle said while Jake was explaining, "Bella, I need to take it out of you. It's fully grown but since you're a vampire, your stomach won't get big. I'm taking you to my house and going to do that there. Jake and your adopted child are welcome to come over, too, if they would like. None of us mind at all, but of course you know that."

I nodded. He smiled, picked me up, got Jake and Prim and left in his Volvo, Prim and I sitting in the back, Carlisle driving and Jake in the passenger seat.

It was a short ride to the house, but Carlisle does drive about 150 mph, which used to scare me to death, but now was driving like that myself.

Carlisle carried me out and everyone but Edward was outside asking, "What's wrong?"

Jake stayed behind to explain to everyone but Alice who already knew, of course, and came to help Carlisle. We went to his office, and he cut me open. He kept cutting away until Alice reached inside and pulled out a baby girl, and then she laid it aside, called Emmett up, and started cleaning the baby.

Emmett walked in alone and asked, "Did you call me up?"

Alice answered, "Yes, I wanted to see if you wanted to cut the umbilical cord."

Emmett answered with no thinking to it, "Yeah, of course! Just tell me where to cut."

Alice gave him a pair of scissors, any other time he wouldn't be trusted with, "Cut here and here," she said pointing at 2 different places.

Emmett cut it carefully, surprisingly. He was probably still in shock he was having a kid of his own. I was sure in a big shock myself. It felt like a big dream, a dream where I could never wake up.

After Carlisle sealed me up and Alice had the baby cleaned, Emmett, Jake and I got together and started talking about names for the little girl. We also had to discuss who would get her. We decided that Jake and I should keep her, but only if we come and visit 3 to 4 times a week. We also decided when she gets older she can choose who she wants to stay with and when. The name deal was a little harder. We didn't want a complicated name but we didn't want a common easy name either. We decided to name her Maggie Alessandra Cullen Black. Maggie means 'pearl' and Alessandra means 'defender of mankind.' It took a while and some research on the internet, but finally decided on that name. We told everyone, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward when he got back from seeing his new girl friend.

He didn't really care about anything anymore. When I first met him, he was nice, kind, caring, sweet, but ever since he got his new girlfriend, he's been sloppy, mean, he doesn't care about anything but his girlfriend. He's a real douche bag.

Emmett fed Maggie, and then we stayed around and watched football games until Maggie was knocked out. We left Maggie at their house for about an hour until we had a crib, toys, clothes, blankets, diapers, car seat, bottles, formula, and all that. We went to put it all up and with Jake and Prim helping me, plus my vampire speed, which freaked out Prim a little but she tried to over come it and keep helping set things up, we had the other extra bedroom ready for the new baby. We went back and picked her up. Emmett put her in Jake's arms, which she loved because of his warmth, and we drove back home. Jake put her to bed, nice and warm. I went to kiss Prim goodnight. I walked in her room and saw her climbing in her bed. She looked kind of worried. I sat on the bed with her and asked, "What's wrong honey?"

She replied, "Well, it's sort of my time to start on that thing girls get."

I replied, "Well, have you had this ever before or is this your first time?"

She looked out the window and saw a wolf, which was Seth, going into the woods for patrol, "This is the first time. I don't have anything either. The orphanage had a bag for each of us when we did start, but I thought nothing of bringing it."

"Well, don't worry. Stay awake and I'll run to the store and grab you some things. Would you like to come to pick them out?"

"I guess so. Thank you," and she hugged me.

I hugged her back, "No problem. I think I have a little bag that I used to use with supplies in it. I'll go see if I still have it and bring it to you. It should have some left in there. You can use that until we get you some. On the way to the store we can do what my mom and I would do, and come up with little code words to use."

She said, "Okay," but this time a lot less worried.

I ran to a box of my things and found the small polka-dot bag. I unzipped it and found that everything was still there. I ran back to her room and gave her the bag. She unzipped it and looked in it, just like I had. She smiled a little and got up and went to her bathroom. She came back out with her clothes and everything on.

I asked, "Ready?"

She nodded. I got up and told Jake we were going to get a book for Prim. When we were in the car she let out the giggle she was hiding from Jake. I laughed too. We drove to the store and she picked out everything she thought she might need. We got her a little bag to put in her backpack when she needed to. We found her a cute purse to carry around too. Then to cover up our little lie with Jake, we went to find her a book. She got a thick book. I decided to get me one too to start reading at night. I found a good looking series I could start reading. It was about college life, but it looked interesting. I wanted to go to college but that dream was shattered thanks to Emmett. I was now a never moving in life, 18 year old. I was now a mother of one adopted child and a regular child until she turns 18, so she will be just like me. I guess we better get used to being sisters instead of mother and daughter.

Endnote: Hoped you liked this chapter sorry for taking so long, but it's a little longer than the others so you have to give me a little credit. Thanks to everyone who has supported me with comments and everyone who has added this story to their favorites and story updates. I appreciate all of them. Please keep up the supporting. I'm going to try and work harder on this because I feel some people are giving up on it. Please support my forum 'Twilight / The Hunger Games Roll Play' it doesn't have a lot of members but with everyone's help we can have a ton! Please just look at it. I'll put the link on the bottom. It's also on my profile. If you haven't read both of the books and only one, don't worry about it, it's cool. It's really fun and cool when people are on there. I'm on there most of the time even if I don't post anything. Please, please, please keep up the comments. A big thanks to bamboothebear and MissCullenVolturi for keeping up with the story and the awesome reviews and support! Thanks so much to everyone again! (sorry I know I had to say that about 5 times.) Okay, I'll try harder from now on. I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Okay I decided to do a Prim point of view this time. I'm going to make all of her points of view to be a letter to the lord. She explains everything that happens during her time at the blacks house. This time she's explaining her before experience and I will do another letter when something else happens. It's all down below!

Prim's POV-

Dear Lord,

Thank you lord for giving me such a wonderful family. They love me, Lord! They love me so much! They give me so much! But now I've been caught between two completely different worlds, and now, mine doesn't count. My new mom is a vampire. My new dad is a werewolf or shape shifter. I'm colliding with two completely different worlds, that are flying around me! How would anyone human deal with this? My mom probably had to deal with it before she was a vampire herself. It wouldn't surprise me the least. Everything just can't sink in. I've tried listening to music, happy and sad. I've tried filling my time with reading, crafts, family, but nothing seems to help. I'm too chicken to face it head on. I'm afraid to ask questions, afraid that one might set them off on the wrong subject and I hate upsetting people. It makes them mad or sad then I get depressed because I caused that. I don't think they would hurt me or anything like that. Not like my other parents did according to my sister and the stories she's told me.

I guess I will tell you about my old parents' lord, of what I know of them anyway. They kept me until I was about 2. I don't remember them at all. My sister did. She came to the orphanage with me. She would tell me about our parents when I was around 4. In her point of view, they seemed pretty nice. Well, that is before my mom started getting drugs and alcohol. She would get high and overdose and get drunk so dad stopped showing up at home so he wouldn't have to give his hard earned money to mom. Well, he didn't really care for us from the day we were born. He kept trying to leave our mom. Time and time again, he tried but before she started all of the junk, she had this cute face she would pull over on dad and he couldn't stand to leave her. After she got drunk she didn't realize he would leave so he would leave all of us and my sister tried to take care of me as much as she could. She had to grow up fast for the both of us. Our mom finally figured out that dad wasn't coming back so she took it out on us. I still have scars from slash marks from knives. I have a few scars on my head and face where she hit my sister and I both with a chunk of fire wood my sister cut to warm the house up. Mom apparently liked the cold. My sister one day found out about an orphanage not to far away from our home. While our mom was passed out, she snuck out with me and went to the orphanage to stay there, and hopefully get adopted. It wasn't as easy as my sister expected. The lady that ran it then wanted to know why we came, where our parents were, and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't remember. She was deeply depressed for a few years. When I had turned 4, she would start explaining things to me. I would forget as I would get older so she would re-tell the stories. She didn't enjoy it, but every time she told another story, it seemed a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She knew that too, and that's why she told the stories time and time again. After a few years of living in the orphanage together, she had became a teenager. When you're a teenager, it's not so easy getting adopted, especially if you've been at the same one for most of your life. After you get to be 13 or 14 the orphanage gives you plane tickets to any orphanage you might like to try and live at. My sister had chosen to go to Florida, the state farthest away from Washington. When she had left, she said that we could still write to each other and use our phone calls we got once a week to use to call each other. The letters would get shorter every week. I knew something was wrong. In every letter I would start out with, "What's wrong with you?" She would never answer that question. She would say nothing had changed. No one was even looking at adopting a teenager. They were going to fly her back to Washington in a week. I used my phone call the day I received the letter that said she was coming back to Washington next week and that would be her last letter. I felt as if she didn't mean to me, in her life, ever. And my feeling was true. I received another letter, not from my sister, but from the orphanage she was staying at. It said she had passed away and I could choose to have her body flown to Washington to be buried or be cremated in Florida and her ashes sent to Washington. It took what seemed forever to decide. I finally decided she should be properly put to rest, so I chose for her body to be flown to Washington to be buried. I picked her a heart shaped head stone and had put in small writing over and over around the rim of the heart, "No matter what parents do, I love you" I would be the only one to visit her, so there needed to be no reason to have a meaning to anyone but me. The man who was making the headstone would ask every visit about what the saying was about and I would tell him if he didn't know what it meant then don't bother with it and just do his job. My sister had always said I was a stubborn child, but what do you expect out of an orphan girl who got adopted by a vampire and werewolf couple. All I've wanted to do since I remember is just rub my eyes from a long mornings sleep and wake up from this wacked up dream. I guess just about everyone wanted that though.

Dear lord, can anything get worse? Well, I guess it could. I could still be trying to get adopted and get adopted by a bunch of losers who beat me just like before. But one more thing before I go is, can anyone tell me what killed my sister? Did cancer kill her, flu, stroke; there are so many ways to die but only one way to be born. Why so lord? Can anyone but you tell me that? I guess one day, I will find out, unless I turn into a vampire first.

Love,

Rue Primrose Black

I have always written letters to the lord. It makes me feel better. I get to express my emotions out and they never hurt anyone but me. I had learned to do that. It was easy for me. I was feeling proud of myself so I decided to listen to music. Mom and dad had gotten me and iPod. They got me an iTunes card so I could buy songs and games I wanted on it. I bought a lot of different songs. I mostly got the 69 cent songs unless I desperately wanted a new song which was very rare. I wanted to ration out my money, even though they got me 50 dollars on a card. I turned it to my 'Oldies Collection' playlist. I had the beach boys, Elvis, and a bunch of people I forgotten but still loved the songs. These reminded my of my sister because she would always walk around singing Elvis and trying to talk like him and do his little walk, but never worked out. She usually ended up slipping and falling on her butt. She's not very swift on her feet unlike me. She wasn't very good with her hands or fingers, again unlike me. She was a lot prettier than I am. Everyone seems to be. She had brunette hair that when it gets sun goes even lighter. She had puddles of clear blue water for eyes. Her eyelashes were pretty long without mascara. She had a good figure. Many boys were attracted to her. Me on the other hand, the only thing pretty about me is my smile. It makes people melt in their place. I have brown hair, and hazel eyes much like my new mom's. I have black hair and it's very long. I'm skinny as a bone. I have no figure, whatsoever.

I never ate what I did get fed. My sister got sick a lot from not having much to eat but only I had realized that. I would slip my food to her whenever I could. It took a while to get her to go along with it, but I broke through. Like I said, I'm a stubborn child.

I was going through my letter I had written my sister, I got those back when she died, the ones she had written back, and the ones I had written to the lord while I was at the orphanage. I found my very first letter to the lord.

Dear Lord,

I'm Rue Primrose Glee. I like to be called Prim but here, at the orphanage, they don't care what you like. So I get called Rue around here, not counting my sister. I don't remember my parents, my sister does and she had begun telling me stories about them. I don't really understand them, but I act like I do. My sister is sort of depressed right now. That's what she said. So I need your help. That's why I have decided to start writing you letters. My sister and I both need help.

Love,

Rue Primrose Glee

I didn't write very much for a while, and that was because I was just learning how to write. But the lord did help us. He always had it seemed, and even more when I would write the letters. This, why, I don't know, but it just worked. I guess that's life.

I was getting depressed when I was reading the letter. I wanted to fill my time with other things. I want to listen to music.

_**My Love by: Sia**_

_**My love, lave yourself behind**_

_**Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

_**My love, you have found peace**_

_**You were searching, for relief**_

_**You gave it all**_

_**Gave into the call**_

_**You took a chance, and**_

_**You took a fall for us**_

_**You came thoughtfully**_

_**And then faithfully**_

_**You taught me honor**_

_**You did it for me**_

_**Today, you will sleep for good**_

_**You will wait for me my love**_

_**Now I am strong**_

_**You gave me all**_

_**You gave all you had**_

_**And now I am whole**_

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

_**Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

_**My love, look what you can do**_

_**I am mending, I'll be with you**_

_**You took my hand**_

_**You added a plan**_

_**You gave me your heart**_

_**I asked you to dance with me**_

_**You loved honestly**_

_**Did what you could release**_

_**Ahhhhh Ahhhhh**_

_**I know in peace you go**_

_**I hope relief is yours**_

_**Now I am strong**_

_**You gave me all**_

_**You gave all you had and now I am home**_

_**Ahhhh**_

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

_**Beat inside me, I'll be with you**_

_**Ohhhhh Ohhhhh**_

_**Monster by: Paramore**_

_**You were my conscience**_

_**So solid you're like water**_

_**We started drowning**_

_**Not like we'd sink any further**_

_**But I let my heart go**_

_**It's somewhere down at the bottom**_

_**But I'll get a new one**_

_**Come back for the hope you've stolen**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder, how we'd survive?**_

_**But now that your gone the world is ours**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**I have a skeleton in me**_

_**But I'm not the villain**_

_**Despite what your always preaching**_

_**Call me a traitor**_

_**I'm just collecting your victims**_

_**They're getting stronger,**_

_**I hear them calling**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder, how we'd survive?**_

_**But now that your gone the world is ours**_

_**Well you found us strength and**_

_**Solutions but I like the tension**_

_**And not always knowing the answer when**_

_**Your gonna lose it, your gonna lose it**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder, how we'd survive?**_

_**But now that your gone the world,**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder, how we'd survive?**_

_**But now that your gone the world is ours**_

_**Ours by: The Bravery**_

_**After tonight**_

_**Who knows where we'll be tomorrow**_

_**What if we're never here again?**_

_**After tonight, this will be a lifetime ago**_

_**So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red**_

_**And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving**_

_**Stop stop stop the clocks from turning**_

_**Stop this night from fading away**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**If I could hold this moment in my hand**_

_**I'd stop the world from moving**_

_**I'd stop the clocks from turning**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**Inside a frozen memory of us and we are motionless**_

_**Motionless**_

_**Your like a dream**_

_**That I have just awoken from**_

_**Fading away just out of reach**_

_**And we are here**_

_**But I already miss you,**_

_**Even as your lying next to me**_

_**And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving**_

_**Stop stop stop the clocks from turning**_

_**Stop this night from fading away**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**Inside a frozen memory of us**_

_**And we are motionless**_

_**Motionless**_

_**And we are motionless**_

_**Motionless**_

_**We're gonna stop stop stop the world from moving**_

_**Stop stop stop the clocks from turning**_

_**Stop this night from fading away**_

_**Fading away**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**If I could hold this moment in my hand**_

_**I'd stop the world from moving**_

_**I'd stop the clocks from turning**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**Inside a frozen memory of us and we are motionless**_

_**Motionless**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**This time is ours**_

I sang my heart out. Oh what music can do for you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A big thanks to ncprovencio75! I'm so proud I actually posted this in about a week's time. I know this is a longer chapter but half of it was songs. Anyway, PM me and comment. I'm getting more people on the forum, but we still need more to have a reaping. Everyone, another message, you need to read 'The Hunger Games' series. The movie is coming to theatres March 23, 2012. The second book and movie, 'Catching Fire' will be in theatres November 22, 2013. The third book 'Mockingjay' doesn't have a release date yet. It'll still be awesome. Okay, I'll try and be proud again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I think this will be one of the last few chapters for this story. I want to start up another Twilight story with Bella and Seth. By the way, I forgot to put this in the last few chapters but I DON'T OWN THE NAME PRIMROSE (PRIM) OR RUE! They both came from The Hunger Games series. And I'm about to start writing a new story for The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. It's a really good series that everyone should read. My story will actually be pretty much re-writing her second book Catching Fire. For The Hunger Game fans reading this please check out my soon to be new story. I'm going to try and finish the first chapter pretty soon. I hope anyways. Okay here's the story.

BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW:

It had been a week now. We were going over to the Cullen's house. Prim and I had been digging into our books. I finished mine up a few days ago. I would read while everyone else slept. It gave me something else to do aside from wandering around the reservation running into wolves all the time. I mostly ran into Seth and we would talk a while. Prim was just about finished with her book. I thought we could get more after she finished hers up.

Prim looked up from her book, "I'm finished mom."

"That's good! We'll go to the store later and pick up another one," I replied driving.

"Okay," she said back with a smile.

Prim hadn't started school yet because of the new baby and were always running around but we finally decided to send her to Forks Middle School, home of the Spartans.

I wish I was Edward and could read minds. I wanted to see what Prim thought about our little family of vampires and soon to be vampires and shape shifters and living around at least 10 other shape shifters. That thought reminded me that I don't think I told Jake or Prim about my power. Do they need to know? If I told them how would they react? Why was it me who had to be a vampire? Why was it so soon? Why did these things have to happen to me? I was a good girl. I did everything I was supposed to and nothing I wasn't supposed to. At least I don't have the worst life in the world. I could be spending the rest of my vampire life with the Volturi.

We pulled up at the Cullen's house to find Alice waiting for us. She ran and got Maggie out of the car.

"Bella, the Volturi are coming. They don't know about the rare occasion of having a baby with two vampires. They think you made an immortal child. They also found out your with a werewolf. We have to explain to them that Jacob is a shape shifter, the rare occasion and we need a ton of evidence. We need all the vampires that are like this. I know a few that are in Australia and a few more in Europe right now. Me and Jasper are going to get them. The rest of you need to plan out what the rest of the plan. You need to get Edward and his girlfriend to get in with the plan. I'm not all for having Edward and Delia in the group and I know they won't either but they'll have to get over it I guess."

I sighed and Jake overheard and was freaked out. Prim had pretty much no clue what we were talking about.

"Jake, will you explain all of this to Prim while I go try and figure some of this stuff out with the rest of them?"

Jake nodded and Alice gave me Maggie to go and take to Emmett. I walked inside and went to Carlisle's office and handed Maggie to Emmett. Carlisle started explaining what they had figured out so far, "We're going to try and get them to a big field. I've started to call up some friends to head out here to be witnesses. We're going to need witnesses and your shield. It's going to be a rough few days but it's a good thing we're vampires and we don't sleep."

I sighed, "I can already tell it will defiantly be a very hard few days."

How was I going to take care of Prim? How was I going to take care of Maggie? How was I going to make sure Prim would be fine at school and all of that? I don't want to be a terrible mother but if I don't do this then Maggie and Prim both might get killed along with Jake and probably me too because I'm the one who had the baby, I'm the one who married a shape shifter while I am a vampire, I'm the one who did everything. I've put not just myself at risk but my 2 daughters, my husband, ex-husband, and his whole family. I guess I would put the pack in danger too because of Jake and all of that.

"We better get to work," Carlisle said after a few seconds. "We need to get the pack over here and Edward and Delia too."

"I'll call Edward," Rosalie said.

"I got the pack," I said.

Rosalie and I both pulled out our cell phones. We dialed in our first number, for me it was Sam. He agreed quickly and said they would all be over there in a few minutes.

"They're coming," Rosalie said as she hung up the phone.

"The packs coming too. They'll be over here soon," I said.

Carlisle replied pulling out his phone now, "Good, I'm going to start calling up my vampire friends. As many as I can anyways. I'll have to go and ask them in person for the ones that don't have phones." He stood up and continued, "You all need to start planning out the trip for me and Esme please. You all need to get Alice and Jasper's trip too," and he walked out the door.

I sat down at the computer and ordered some plane tickets for Carlisle and Esme. Then I did the same for Alice and Jasper.

Edward and Delia got here and we filled them in on what was going on. Before long the pack was here and we had to explain everything again.

WAR TIME-

We had already gotten to the field. Prim and Maggie came along with all of our vampire witnesses and the pack. Prim didn't know what to think with all of the vampires around and all the wolves in wolf form. Seth stood protectively in front of Prim. I was holding Maggie and the Volturi along with their guards were on the other side of the field in the woods we were using for this.

"We were not expecting for you to have this many people with you. What are they doing here?" Aro asked.

Carlisle spoke, "They are here as witnesses for you all to understand that Maggie," he points to Maggie in my arms and I take a step forward, "Is not an immortal child. You see, there is a very rare chance for two vampires to have a baby together and Bella and Emmett were lucky enough to have that. The rare occasion is that the mom has the baby and then the baby will be a normal child until she turns 18 years old then she automatically becomes a vampire."

Aro accepted it but still had other things to settle, "Why has Bella married a werewolf?"

"He's not a werewolf he's a shape shifter but his past generations have practiced wolves the most making them seem like werewolves but they are truly not," I stepped up and said defending the pack.

Aro just nodded but this sent Caius into a weirded out state of mind. Marcus was board and didn't really care. He just wanted to get the fight on.

Aro says, "Well it seems we made a trip for nothing. If you don't mind, I would like to make sure everyone is telling the truth here so may I read a few minds?"

Carlisle answered, "Of course. Just pick who you want."

Aro pointed to Prim, "Her in the back with that wolf. Who is she?"

"She's my adopted daughter, Prim. She's human," I said giving him a rock hard look.

"I'll control myself. I promise," Aro replied not really paying attention to my look.

"Prim honey, you have to go. He has to make sure that Maggie is human and that she will turn into a vampire when she is 18 and I'm sure he wants to know if you will tell anyone we're vampires and shape shifters," I said walking back to meet her.

She was pale. She looked like I did before I was a vampire. She nodded slowly. She walked up to Aro and he took her hand. She jumped a little at the coldness. She stood frozen just like she was a vampire. Aro finally finished and kissed Prim's hand and released it. She let it drop.

Aro said, "You speak the truth according to Prim. May I try Delia?"

Delia leaves Edward and goes to Aro. Aro took her hand and read her mind. Once he was finished he kissed her hand and made a growl escape Edward's lips. Aro dropped Delia's hand quickly and let her go back to Edward.

"She also proves you speak the truth. May I try you Alistair?"

He nodded and walked up to Aro. Aro repeated his steps, aside from kissing his hand, and let his hand go.

"He also proves you speak the truth. Carlisle may I try you? You shall be last. Then if you don't mind Bella, I would like to hold the baby."

Carlisle walked up to Aro and Aro did the same as he did to Alistair and Carlisle walked back. I walked forward and handed Maggie to Aro. I stretched my shield over her so Aro couldn't read her mind or Jane couldn't hurt her. Aro, I think, was trying to read her mind.

He said, "Well either you have a power I don't know about Bella or she is just like you."

"I have a mind shield. I can stretch it out around anyone or even a big group of people. So Jane's power can't get through and you can't read that person's mind."

"Well that's one special power you have there. You would be appreciated and accepted anytime in the Volturi guard. Maybe you can become part of us one day. We would accept you and Edward and Alice anytime!"

All of our faces were stone but I managed to say without lunging to rip his throat out, "Thank you Aro but if we do decide to join that will be a while from now."

"Anytime you are welcome though. Just remember that," he said back looking at Maggie.

After a few minutes of Aro staring at Maggie he hands her back to me. I nod as a thank you and walk back to the other side and stand with Jake and Prim with Maggie in my arms.

Aro apologizes, "I'm sorry for the confusion and for the trouble. Maybe I can just call next time. I hope to see all of you soon. Goodbye!"

And with that, the Volturi and the guard were gone out of our lives. For now anyways.

We all said our goodbyes and nice to meet yous to each other until all of our witnesses were gone. Jake, Prim, Maggie and I all went back to our house.

I put the already knocked out Maggie to bed and went to talk to Prim.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her as I walked in her room.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get everything figured out with the shape shifters and the vampires and the Volturi and their guard. It's just a big mess to me."

"Well, you know how Aro was holding your hand and all, he was reading your mind. Edward can do that too without touch. Aro needs physical contact to read someone's mind. He is one of the three who head the Volturi. Marcus and Caius are the other two who head the Volturi. The Volturi guard has quite a few people. They protect the head of the Volturi. They all have different special powers. I have a mind shield and so no one can read my mind unless I move it away which is a little hard for me to do. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie don't have special powers. Alice can see into the future and Jasper can control feelings. Shape shifters just change from human to something different. The people that are apart of the same pack can read each others mind while they are in their different forms," I explained.

After a minute she said, "Okay, I think I get it now."

"Okay. I'm sorry we couldn't get you started back to school by now. It's just been real crazy. I'm going to try and get you signed up tomorrow and we can take a tour and see where your classes are and all that. Then you can start the next day. How does that sound?"

"Okay, sounds good! I can't wait to make new friends. Do you think I can invite some people over one night to have a sleepover so we can get to know each other and maybe become friends?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea! We can go to the store and get some food for all of you to eat that night and get you and me a new book to read. You might need one for school."

She agreed and I asked before I walked out the door, "Do you think I can read your book? I don't have anything to read tonight and I really don't feel like getting lost on the reservation tonight."

She said, "Oh yeah!" She got up and grabbed the book off of her shelf and handed it to me. "It's really good. I know you'll love it!"

She climbed back in bed and I said, "Okay. Well go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too."

I went to my room and lay down with Jake in bed. He was out like a light so I got Prim's book and started reading right away. Prim was right, it was really good.

It was almost 6 o'clock in the morning and I had just finished up. I almost started reading it again, but I heard Maggie getting up so I went to her room and picked her up. I took her downstairs and fed her some warm formula. After she was done I went and changed her. By this time, Prim was awake so I went downstairs and made her some breakfast. She ate and talked book.

"I enjoyed that book last night. It was really good from the first page to the last," I started off.

"I told you. I bet you didn't put it all night. Did you?" she asked smiling.

"Am I really that easy to read?" I asked her.

"Just a little bit," she said laughing.

I laughed along with her. She finished up her breakfast and got ready with a new outfit we got her. I went and changed into some fancy clothes and woke Jake up.

"Well good morning Mrs. Hotty! Where are you going in clothes like that?" he asked when he had woken up.

"I'm going to Forks Middle School to sign Prim up there. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to get ready."

"Well hurry up!"

"Okay then Mrs. Grouchy Vampire Hotty."

"Shut up Jake. I'm about to punch you in the mouth!"

"Yeah, like you would punch this pretty face."

"I will if you don't shut your pie-hole!"

"Mhm."

After Jake was ready we could finally go to Forks Middle. Prim was so excited. Before we went to Forks Middle, we dropped Maggie off with Emmett and Rosalie who were taking the year off from school this year. We then went to Forks Middle. We went to the office and got Prim signed up. The office lady gave us her schedule and told us to take a tour around the school and go into her different classes and get the list of things she would need for the rest of the year.

We went to Prim's first class which would be Mrs. Holly's class which was language arts. We walked inside and she said, "Oh you must be Rue. The office told me to expect you."

Prim said, "It's Prim."

"Well Prim, this will be your homeroom class and here are the things you will need this year," she says handing us a list, "And I hope you enjoy it at Forks Middle School."

"Thank you Mrs. Holly," Prim and I say at the same time and we leave to go to her next class.

We found the room on the next hallway. It was Coach Seth's class which was social studies. We went inside.

"Oh, you must be Rue."

"Prim, not Rue."

"Here's your list of what you'll need for the rest of the year Prim."

"Thank you."

We went to the third class which was science. It was on the hall with language. It was Ms. Lily's class.

"You must be Rue."

"Prim"

"Well Prim you will need a 3 ring binder, pens and pencils, paper and tabs for the notebook."

"Okay thank you Ms. Lily."

We then went art class which would be her extra curricular class. The teacher was Ms. Hartline. It was on the hallway with social studies.

"Hello Rue."

"It's Prim."

"I like that name. All you need for this class is a pencil and a notebook with some paper. It doesn't matter what kind of notebook. It could be a folder. You just need something to get your drawings in and some paper to draw on. That's about it."

"Okay, thank you Ms. Hartline."

"I hope you enjoy art class!"

"I think I will."

We left and went to her other extra curricular class, which was gym, with Coach Malcolm. It had its own hall way leading to the locker rooms then the gym.

"Hi Rue. Welcome to gym class"

"It's Prim and thank you."

"Well Prim, you'll need some tennis shoes and work out shorts or pants and a shirt with school colors."

"Okay thanks Coach."

"You'll need gym clothes every other day. You might want to bring some deodorant and some perfume or something like that for afterwards. You want to change after gym so your not sweaty and your shirt might get ripped or stretched out during gym and if you don't want to wear those clothes then you can change after gym. You are allowed to wear your gym clothes to school before and change after or you can bring them and wear regular clothes until gym then change back afterwards."

"Okay, thanks for the help. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

We went to Prim's last class, math, with Mrs. Mantis.

"You must be Rue!"

"It's Prim."

"Well Prim this is your math class and I'll be your teacher. All you need for this class is a 3 ring binder, paper, and pencils."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Mantis. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay I'll see you then."

We were finally finished and we headed to the store to pick up all of her folders, binders, pencils, pens, paper, paper, and more paper. Prim would be able to get a locker tomorrow so she picked out some organizers and a mirror and she picked out a really cute backpack that you could color yourself. I knew Prim would enjoy art class. While we were at the store we picked up some more books. I got the next book in the series from the college books and Prim got a book by the same author the last book was. I guess I would have to steal that one from her too.

We went over to the Cullen's house and hung out with Emmett and Rosalie for a little while. Rosalie was a lot nicer ever since she got together with Emmett. She must really love him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Thanks to the people who have added this and my other stories to their favorites and alerts and thanks to the people who add me to their favorite authors and author alerts. Thanks to all the readers. I'm getting a few readers from places like Italy and Australia and Europe and Asia and I whenever I see that someone from a far away country I get so excited! I love all of you *no homo*! I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try and post again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Okay here's the last chapter. I'm going to try and add a little drama here and there like the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has added me to the favorite author's list and author alert and my different stories to the favorite and alert list. Keep it up and review! I love getting new reviews on all of my stories. Okay here's the last chapter.

Here are link's to what Prim's friends look like:

Lily:.com/Young%20girl%20with%20long%20fine%20red%20hair,%20wearing%20black%

./_7xftzd4ghVU/SfY_JonOE1I/AAAAAAAAAU0/HIz5CUSZ0io/s320/retro_

.

Emmett's Point of View-

I was chilling at the house with Rosalie. I heard Bella pulling up and I smelt Jacob. I snarled my nose and walked to the door to let Bella in. She handed me Maggie and told me that she was signing Prim up for school and would be back to pick Maggie up in about an hour. I took Maggie, waved them goodbye and went back to hang out with Rosalie. Rosalie absolutely adores Maggie and she wishes she was hers. But she's glad Maggie comes over all the time. We played with Maggie and took her to the park. She loved going to the park. She loved watching the ducks and having picnics and watching the clouds. She falls asleep after lunch looking at the sky. She wakes up and we go slide. We go home and Rosalie rocks her until Bella gets back. I take Maggie from Rosalie leaving her with a sad face and take her to Bella to take home.

The next day just Bella and Maggie come over. Prim is at school and Jacob is on watch. Bella says to me and Rosalie, "I need to talk to you."

We nod and look worried. We sit down in the room and Bella talks, "Maggie seems to be getting sick. We've been trying to figure out what it is and why it is but we can't find anything. Carlisle looked over her one day and she was fine and later she was sick. We don't know what to do and I'm afraid what might happen."

It takes a minute for the information to sink in. I say, "Should we get Alice?"

"I don't know what we should do now. I'm lost. It feels like a dream," is all that Bella can say.

Rosalie says, "Has she been sleeping okay?"

"Over night she doesn't do as good as she was before but it's not that much of a difference. Her naps are terrible. She gets about 20 minutes when she used to get about 2 hours."

"I think she's trying to grow faster. Try letting her hunt. That might help," Rosalie advised.

"Do you two want to come with us?" Bella asked Rosalie and I.

"Hell yeah," is what I responded and Rosalie's face lit up and she nodded.

We laughed and we went to let Maggie hunt. We went into the woods and killed a deer. We brought her over to it and let her drink the blood. She liked it and we did the same steps a few more times until we thought she had enough. Bella then had to go pick Prim up from school. She left Maggie with us and we played with her and she looked more beautiful than ever. That blood did wonders for her.

BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW-

I headed over to the middle school to pick Prim up from her first day of school. I pulled up and she ran to the car.

"How was school?" I asked.

"It was amazing! I made a friend named Bree and Lily and Lile. I also met a really nice and cute boy named Garrett. He's really funny and I think I like him and I think he likes me too. We're in all the same classes besides our extracurricular classes. He walked me to all of my classes' even gym. I told him he didn't have to but he said he wanted to. I asked my friends about him and they said he was really nice and actually has never had a girlfriend and he's never hit on anyone before I got here. It made me really happy and whenever I see him all I can do is smile!" She rambled.

"If you think you like him try and get to know him before you do anything. I don't mind you having a boyfriend as long as you know who he is before you do anything. Why don't you ask him for a study date after school one day?"

Her face lit up, "Okay, can he come over to the house?"

"Yeah of course! Just tell me when he can come over and I'll get the house ready."

"Thank you mom!"

"No problem sweetie."

We drove home, Prim telling me about her teachers and how she loved gym and all about Garrett. She really liked Garrett. I could tell.

When we got home Prim did her homework. She made a cute little card to put in Garrett's locker asking him to come over one day after school. She made up invitations for all of her new friends to come over for a girls night this weekend. When she had all of that done we went to the store and picked up snacks and drinks and games for them to play. Prim saw a ton of people with bracelets and she was going to try and make one for her to wear so we got her some string. We looked at the posters for her to put up in her room. She found one with dogs on it and decided just to make a bunch of posters so we got glitter and poster board. We got some streamers for her to decorate with too. I got all of the ingredients to make a cake and some cookies. When we had a buggy load we went to pay and then took about 5 minutes loading the car up. On the ride home we talked about her party and Garrett's visit. She was super excited.

"Okay I was thinking of hanging up a ton of steamers in my room and a few in the living room above the television. I was going to make posters for my room and the front door. I was hoping you could make pancakes for breakfast and order pizza for dinner," Prim went on.

"That sounds good!" I agreed.

"Okay! I was hoping you could take us all home from school and go to our house," Prim continued.

"Sounds good!"

"Great! Everything is perfect now!" Prim said very excitedly.

"You know you should start spending time with Alice more. You two are just alike! I'm not kidding at all! You would love her way more than me, especially when you're talking about clothes or party planning," I informed her.

"Really? Can we go over there or can she come over and help me decorate?" She sounded super excited.

"I'll call Jacob and ask him to clear it and call Alice after that."

I pulled out my phone and called Jake and he went to clear it and said it was a go then I called Alice and she said she would be over in about 5 minutes. She said she had to get ready and get some 'special' items to decorate with. There's no telling what she's up to now.

"Alice is coming over and will be here in about 5 minutes," I said as we were pulling up to the house.

"Great!" She almost yelled from excitement and jumped out and ran inside getting some of the bags packed full.

Jacob came out and helped me, by getting the door and closing the car door. Vampire strength came in handy a lot.

All three of us were unpacking the bags and Prim was carrying them upstairs for her and Alice to use. As we were down to the last few bags, Alice pulled up and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" I yelled to her.

She opened the door wearing heels, a mini-skirt and a layered tank-top. I laughed a little and she gave me the 'Bella, shut up! You should start dressing like me' look. It made me laugh harder and Alice just shook her head. Jake was confused. He missed a lot. Prim was to busy being excited that Alice was here she really didn't care.

PARTY TIME-

I went to pick Prim and all of her friends up. I met each one. Bree with dark brown hair, that came to the middle of her rib cage, and wide brown eyes that were beautiful. Lile, with dirty blonde hair, that came right below her shoulders, with cute little eyes which were hazel. And lastly Lily with bright red hair that fell with tiny curls to her waist and had deep pools of blue for eyes. They were all beautiful and looked very kind.

"It's nice to meet you all," I greeted.

"You too," They all said in unison.

When we got home I ordered pizza. While I was waiting for it to get delivered I made a cake. It had just put it in the oven when the pizza man pulled up. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I took the pizza and paid him and called the girls down for dinner.

"Thanks Mrs. Black!" They all said as they got pizza and sat down at the table.

"Please call me Bella. Now, what would you girls like to drink?" I ask.

"Sweet tea please," Lile said.

"Sweet tea please," Lily said.

"Sweet tea please," Bree said.

"Sweet tea please," Prim said laughing.

I laughed and poured four glasses of sweet tea. I gave them each a glass and they all said thank you as I set it in front of them. I then took Jake a few slices of pizza and a glass of sweet tea.

"Thanks," Jake said as I gave it to him and he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and sat with Jake and watched him shove down about a whole pizza.

Prim walked in and found us, "Hey mom, can you come and do our hair and help with makeup?"

I laughed, "I'll try but you know how good I am about that."

She laughed and shook her head, "You know you're better than you think. Now, come on!"

I laughed and got up and went upstairs. Lily and Lile were trying to do each others makeup and Bree was watching.

Prim whispered to me, "Bree doesn't like too much makeup so if she lets you do her makeup then don't over-do it."

"Okay," I whispered back.

"Who wants my mom to do their hair or makeup?" Prim asked.

Lile said, "Please do both for me. Lily's not very good at putting on makeup."

Lily said to Lile, "Well you're not so good at it either."

She continued to me, "Will you do both for me too?"

"I'll do it to all 4 of you if all of you want," I replied.

Bree said quietly, "Will you do both for me?"

"Yes Bree, I will. What about Prim?"

She thought about it for a minute, "Both. I want to see how good you really are."

I shook my head and started doing everyone's hair first.

For Bree I pulled her hair in a pony-tail to the right side and fish-tail braided her hair half way down then tied it off. I put a sparkly headband in too.

For Lile I braided her bangs and pulled them back. I took the rest of her hair and 5-strand braided it.

For Lily I braided a strand of her hair and made it look like a headband. I 4-strand braided the rest of her hair.

For Prim I put a blue headband in and pulled her hair into a French swirl bun. I pulled her baby hairs out and let them stick out.

I then started doing makeup for everyone.

For Bree I took gold eye shadow and put it on. I took a dark grey and tinted the gold a little. I put on some mascara and clear lip-gloss. I put a little bit of glitter on her eye shadow too.

For Lile I put brown eye shadow on. I put on red mascara and bright red lip-stick.

For Lily I put black eye shadow on. I also put black mascara and pink lip-gloss on.

For Prim I put purple eye shadow on the bottom and blue on the top mixing them in the middle. I put blue mascara on her and blue lip-gloss on.

"There, all of you are finished," I said looking at my work.

They all looked in the mirror and were amazed.

Bree said, "You need to do my hair and makeup everyday! You're really good!"

Lily said, "Wow, I don't do my hair a lot but now I think I will. I look good! You did an amazing job!"

Lile said, "Wow! We all look amazing! You're amazing! Wow!"

Prim hugged me and said, "I told you that you were better than you thought!"

"Well thank you girls! And yes Prim I know you told me so," I said laughing.

I continued, "Well girls, I'm going to be downstairs or with Maggie so if you need anything just let me know."

They all said, "Okay!"

I got Maggie from her room where she was playing with her toys. She looked almost 2 now. She could walk and say a few things. I gave her a piece of pizza and started cleaning up. When she was finished I gave her some milk and she drank all of that and said, "More!"

That was one of the words she knew and let me tell you, she knows that word well. I gave her more and finished cleaning and waited until she was done with her other cup of milk. I took her to Prim's room for them to say their daily goodnights.

Maggie walked in and gave Prim a hug and a kiss and said, "Goodnight sissy!"

Prim hugged and kissed her back, "Goodnight!"

Maggie said, "Goodnight!" to everyone else in the room then walked to her room and climbed in her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her. She was out like a light.

I checked on the girls who were now playing Truth or Dare. They said they were fine so I went and laid down with Jake. He was almost asleep. Once he was fully asleep I kissed him on the cheek and heard the timer go off for the cake. I got up and pulled it out. I waited for it to cool and then I iced it and decorated it making it say, "Girl's Night!" with a mascara brush, a hairbrush and a mirror. To the side I put 4 stick figure girls dancing. I called them down for some cake. They loved the decorations. They didn't want to cut it but I did. I gave them all a piece and gave them some milk to wash it down with. They all loved it. When they were finished they went back upstairs. I went back and snuggled into Jake's warmth.

15 YEARS LATER-

Prim has gone to Washington State College and is working on getting her doctors degree. She has a pilots license and flies small airplanes now. Maggie is a full vampire now and is now called Bella's sister. Maggie still visits the Cullen's everyday just about. Maggie has fallen in love with Collin and Collin has imprinted on her and the family is very happy for the both of them. Bella and Jacob are still married and still love each other more than ever. They had a baby together and it's a little baby girl named Rosetta Lily Black. So is their story over or has it just began?

ENDNOTE-

Thanks to all the additions of my story and me. Thanks to all the readers. I will have my new Twilight story up as soon as I can. This is the end of this story. Later I might continue with Bella and Jacob with their new baby and if I do that I'll do chapters to fill you in on the Maggie and Collin love story. Okay, please review! Thanks to everyone! Adios! Bon-voyage!


End file.
